


初雪

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 总的来说就是乱伦家庭的故事。康纳的母亲去世后，他不得不投奔从未谋面的父亲，并接触到父亲的男朋友谢伊，从此开始融入这个家庭……直到他发现自己爱上了继父……





	1. Chapter 1

康纳第一次来到这个家时，闹的很不愉快。  
彼时他已经十四岁了，在母亲去世后懵懵懂懂地投奔了父亲，偏偏父亲是个性格乖张，脾气孤僻的Alpha，说话时眼睛总冷冷地看人。康纳正是叛逆的年纪，一见到亲生父亲便有些反感，等他意识到他还得和父亲的男朋友一起生活时，这种反感便到达了顶点。  
父亲的男朋友倒是顺眼一点，并不是说康纳喜欢他，但还不太讨厌他。谢伊和海尔森明显的不一样。谢伊更柔和，更平易近人，可能因为他毕竟是Omega。虽然他右眼上那条可怖的疤痕让他看起来很阴郁，但当他对康纳说话时康纳就知道，这人脾气不坏，好歹比海尔森强。之后他就会明白，谢伊比他想的还要好的好的好的多。  
在加入这个家庭的第二年，他撅着嘴参加了海尔森和谢伊的婚礼。他是很尴尬的存在，年纪不够大到迎接宾客，也不够小到做个什么也不懂的花童，只能坐在原地静静地看着谢伊在阳光下身穿耀眼的白西装和海尔森接吻。确实，他们非常般配，一样的英俊，不一样的可人，不过康纳是个叛逆少年，叛逆少年不可以看大人太顺眼。  
叛逆少年的父亲当然不会是慈父。海尔森在家庭生活中也经常表现的和在公司里一样冷酷无情，对待儿子尤其严厉。康纳很不舒服，很不爽，时时刻刻都想违抗父亲的命令。海尔森是个混蛋。他根本不关心康纳的健康，或者饮食，或者别的什么，他只关心康纳拿了几个A，有没有在学校惹事，能不能考上他想让康纳考上的大学。康纳讨厌他，他像套冷冰冰的中世纪骑士盔甲，徒有令人折服的外表与防御力，却一点保暖功能都没有。  
为什么谢伊总能忍受他？为什么谢伊永远会温柔地和他讲话，即使他冷着脸乱发脾气呢？  
康纳觉得这是个未解之谜。

谢伊结婚后就放弃了工作，选择留在家里做家务，以及照顾康纳。“现在不是以前了，”他这么对海尔森说，“我们不能一起在公司吃外卖然后工作一晚上，康纳还是个孩子，必须得有人在家里照应他，叫他好好的吃了饭去上学，吃了饭去写作业和按时睡觉。只要家里有孩子，就得有人好好照顾他们。”  
“康纳又不是三岁小孩，”海尔森不屑地说，“他可以去寄宿学校，或者也叫外卖吃。”  
康纳憎恨他那副嘴脸。曾经妈妈每顿饭都做给康纳吃，但现在妈妈死了，父亲并不想给他同样的待遇。  
“不行，”谢伊说，“我要照顾康纳。”

于是这件事就这么定了，海尔森异常宽容地同意了谢伊的建议。从此，康纳被他父亲的Omega妥善的照顾起来，一日三餐，衣食住行。甚至在某天晚上康纳发了梦魇，失声惊叫时，也是谢伊第一时间赶到他床边，用手指拂过他汗湿的额发，低声安慰。海尔森穿着睡衣站在门口，皱着眉看着这个场景。  
“没事了，可怜的孩子，”谢伊俯下身，带着苹果的芳香在他额头上落了个吻，“只是梦而已。”  
“谢伊，”康纳半睁着眼哽咽着说，谢伊的脸变得如此的亲切，“我好害怕，你别走。”  
“康纳，”海尔森不高兴了，“不许哭。”  
去你妈的不许哭。  
“康纳？不许哭了，好好睡觉，你明天不上学了吗？”  
去你妈的上学。  
“孩子哭一下怎么了，”谢伊嗔怪，“倒是你，你明天不上班了吗？快去睡吧，我在这里陪着他。”  
海尔森看起来……像只被踩了尾巴的猫，想要叫出声又被主人一眼瞪了回去。最终他出人意料的听了话，转身走人了。在康纳惊奇的目光下，谢伊关上门，滑进被子里，带着暖烘烘的Omega的芬芳，与继子紧贴在一起。康纳能感受到他肉体的柔软和温度，心里突然跟猫挠了似的，痒的不行。  
“没事了，我陪着你，”继父伸出手臂抱住他，“快睡吧，乖。”  
康纳嗯了一声，把脸埋进谢伊的怀里。他眼眶发热，喉咙里像是被堵住了似的说不出话。妈妈死了，父亲那么冷漠，可好歹还有个人心疼他，愿意像妈妈一样抱着他睡觉。这个家总算还有点温度。  
谢伊大概很困倦，马上就睡着了。康纳一只手搭在他身侧，迷迷糊糊也马上要入睡，突然间身边的人翻了个身平躺起来，他的手不知怎的，落在一处柔软之地。  
打了个激灵，他马上清醒了。  
他的手按在了谢伊的胸前。那里还没有因为生育而鼓胀，分泌乳汁，但依然有着Omega特有的柔软，尤其是乳尖，软糯地隔着衣服贴在少年的手心，简直像朵花儿的花蕊，毫无防备的被人触碰。谢伊闻起来像苹果，像海盐，像花，像一个小母亲，尽管还尚未生育。他睁大了眼睛，有什么东西在胸腔里到处乱撞，小腹骚动着，他尚未发育完全的阴茎开始抬头，香甜的苹果气味叫他头晕目眩。他的手往下滑去，贴在谢伊柔软的腰线上，然后不知所措，口干舌燥。他还想再往下摸，摸摸谢伊的屁股，摸摸谢伊的腿，如果可以，他想把谢伊脱光了好好摸……  
康纳悄悄地爬起来躲进了卫生间。他不得不捂上嘴射在马桶里。疯了，这个世界，还有康纳自己，全疯了。

第二天早上康纳起了个大早。他坐在床上想了一会儿昨晚的事情，突然很希望那都是梦境。但床上残留的香味告诉他，全是真的，谢伊陪着他睡了一晚上，而他像个流氓一样想着继父——也许是后妈的肉体撸了一发，回到床上后还偷摸了半个晚上。  
过了好一会儿他才接受了现实，凌乱着头发去吃早餐。然而早餐还没有做好，谢伊在厨房背对着他，一边哼歌一边用锅铲在锅里翻腾着，弥漫出煎蛋的味道。康纳的胃非常识时务的响了起来。但他的注意力都在谢伊的屁股上，那个昨晚他想摸没摸到的屁股，原来这么圆这么翘，丰满地被睡裤裹住，像半个苹果一样诱人犯罪，本来就柔美的腰身被围裙系带系住，裹的细细的，更显得那个屁股好看极了。康纳心里闪过一些零碎的画面，来自在学校时雅各布偷偷给他看的色情片，里面有很多的屁股，宽的窄的胖的瘦的大的小的被射满精液的从后穴冒出精液的，但都不会比这个严严实实包裹起来的屁股性感，叫人移不开眼睛。  
“早上好，”海尔森的声音从后面传来，“这么迫不及待想吃饭吗，康纳？”  
康纳吓得差点跳起来，急忙转过身。  
“早上好，父亲。”  
“早上好，”谢伊头都没回，但听起来心情不错，“早饭马上就好了，煎蛋和三明治，怎么样？”  
“挺好。”海尔森说，走过去给谢伊一个早安吻，然后回过头看着康纳。康纳预备着要挨一顿骂。海尔森是不允许他穿着睡衣头发凌乱来吃早餐的，一向要求他把自己收拾好才准过来。但是海尔森没骂他。  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”海尔森问。  
“还行。”康纳心不在焉地说。  
“那么你到底梦见了什么？”  
“妈妈。”康纳说。谢伊的动作顿了一下，海尔森也是。康纳不在乎。不在乎。  
海尔森搓了搓手。  
“如果你需要，我可以送你去上学。”  
“不用，我坐大巴去。”  
“我送你去吧，比较快。你可以慢慢地吃早餐。”海尔森说。他想干什么？真是太阳打西边出来了。  
“我可以坐大巴。”康纳依然说。  
海尔森好像有点失望，无所谓，反正他应该只是一时兴起。比起他诈尸一般的父爱，康纳更关心继父做的早餐。和以前一样好吃，真棒。  
海尔森吃了早饭就去穿外套，这时谢伊突然凑近了还在吃煎蛋的康纳。  
“你可以让海尔森送你去上学吗？”接收到康纳不解的眼光后他解释说，“你父亲昨晚对你太严厉了，他想补偿你一下，但是……他又想不到别的办法……”  
哦。康纳差点笑出声。可不是吗，一个除了开车送儿子上学就不知道怎么关怀儿子的父亲。  
“拜托？”谢伊恳求地看着他，“我知道你们不对付，但是就这一次，好孩子，哪怕是为我？”  
康纳心软了。  
“好，”他说，“没问题。”  
谢伊的眼睛亮了，他微笑起来，连那道伤疤都变得温柔了。康纳的心里骤然涌过一股甜蜜，只觉得谢伊像是冬天落在心口上的初雪，一下子融化进了心里。  
“我爱你。”他傻傻地说，然后被自己吓了一跳。  
谢伊惊讶地看着他。  
“天哪，康纳，”他的继父惊喜地说，“谢谢你，亲爱的孩子，我也爱你。我们都爱你。”然后谢伊站起来给了他一个吻，轻巧地落在他的额头上。  
康纳被突如其来的幸福搞的头有点晕。他晕晕乎乎地站起来去找海尔森，告诉海尔森自己想让父亲送他去学校。不出意料的，海尔森也非常乐意，以至于坐进车后专门问康纳喜欢听什么歌。“你可以自己调，”海尔森说，“嗯，你喜欢什么听什么。”  
这是一段有点尴尬但是还不错的旅程，父子俩没话找话的聊天，海尔森第一次询问了康纳一些事情，比如康纳的朋友们，康纳喜欢看的书，康纳的社团，最后他问了一个出人意料的问题。  
“你有喜欢的人吗，康纳？”  
“啊？”  
“没有别的意思，我并不反对你恋爱，我是说，你十五岁了，差不多就要分化了。”  
“哦。”  
“如果你有喜欢的人……”  
“我有一个，”康纳看着车窗外，脸上发烧，“嗯……反正是有一个……”  
“那他，或者她，怎么样？”  
这措辞严谨的绝对不会冒犯到任何人。康纳突然很可怜海尔森。他觉得海尔森是一只自己把自己锁在笼子里的动物，而谢伊是那把钥匙，因为只有对谢伊，海尔森才会表现出一些温柔。但也不一定。康纳想起自己和父亲第一次见面，走出机场时波士顿在下雪，父亲说话的声音冷冷的，眼神冷冷的，但是却脱下外套披在了儿子身上。  
“他很好，”康纳低了头，“嗯，他长得好看，脾气也很好。”  
“啊，”海尔森有点高兴，“那你开始追求他了吗？”  
“还没，”康纳说，他感觉自己快要心虚死了，“也许等等吧。”  
“没关系，”海尔森宽容地说，“这种事情要你自己决定。他分化了吗？”  
“嗯，他是Omega。”  
“挺好的，你应该不是Omega，”然后海尔森立刻补充说，“当然，你是也没关系，我在这方面对你没有要求，无论性别还是性向。”  
现在康纳百分百确定了海尔森是想跟他搞好关系。拙劣的尝试，叫人同情，不过康纳好歹得配合一下。  
“知道了，父亲。”他说，这时他们已经停在了学校门口。海尔森扭过头看着他，想了想说：“再见，儿子。”  
康纳犹豫了几秒钟。他想起雪，外套，音乐，谢伊的微笑，于是他干脆用一只手臂搂了一下海尔森的脖子，算是半个拥抱。  
“晚上见。”他迅速说，然后马上跳下车跑进校门。海尔森完全愣住了，不过康纳可管不了他，康纳要去上课了。

10:04AM 早上康纳说爱我。  
海尔森坐在办公室里拿起手机看了一眼短信。  
10:05AM 那他还抱了我一下呢，我炫耀了吗？  
10:05AM 你们大有进展？  
10:06AM 我觉得是。不过他显然还是更喜欢你。  
10:06AM 抱歉，肯威先生，他一直最喜欢我。  
10:10AM 你飘了。晚上回去我就收拾你，你洗干净等着吧。  
10:10AM 放心，肯定等你。  
10:11AM 对了，康纳说他有意中人。  
10:13AM 真的吗！！！！！！！！！！  
10:13AM 你震惊了两分钟才给我回消息，寇马克先生。  
10:13AM 嘿，我在买菜，你不能总要求我秒回。  
10:14AM 中午准备给孩子做什么好吃的？  
10:14AM 反正没有你的份，在公司吃盒饭吧傻瓜。康纳喜欢上谁了？  
10:15AM 没问名字。  
10:15AM 正确的选择，你开始学会和康纳相处了。  
10:16AM 是个男Omega。  
10:17AM 挺好的。希望他能告诉我们更多。我真希望他愿意多讲些学校里的事情，总觉得不够了解他。  
10:17AM 作为继父，你已经再称职不过了。  
10:17AM 是吗……？  
10:20AM 工作了，爱你。  
10:20AM 爱你。

 

十六岁生日的前一天，康纳正式分化为Alpha。这意味着他得请几天假，因为他无法控制暴涨的信息素，和不看场合隆起的阴茎结，这是他第一个发情期。Alpha的发情期没有Omega们那么强烈，尚可自控，但也相当的不舒服了，如果得不到纾解。  
谢伊给学校打了电话，说明了情况，然后径直走进康纳的卧室。康纳吓了一大跳，他刚刚在被子下脱了裤子，阴茎难受地搭在手心里。  
“只是送点东西进来。”谢伊解释说。他把几瓶水和一些纸巾毛巾放在床边，这让康纳脸都红透了，谢伊似乎觉得他这样子很可爱，忍不住逗了他几句。很显然，谢伊不知道康纳脸红不仅仅是因为羞涩，还因为……康纳一直盯着他的身体看。谢伊是个Omega，一个可恶的散发着Omega信息素的Omega，虽然已经被标记过了，但还是……  
按理说一个被标记的Omega对康纳不会有什么影响，但康纳无法自控地肖想着谢伊，温暖的肉体和甜蜜的香味，温柔的笑意，柔软的胸部，还有，还有康纳渴求已久的屁股。海尔森坐拥如此美人，居然还会沉迷在工作里，实在是匪夷所思。  
康纳开始联想到海尔森和谢伊之间……这很奇怪，幻想父亲与继父的床事，但又很理所应当。海尔森会怎么对待谢伊？很难想象海尔森在床上的风格，但是他拥有对谢伊为所欲为的权力。谢伊不可能反抗自己的丈夫，只会柔顺地垂下头，心甘情愿地被使用。  
“康纳，康纳？”谢伊的手指在他面前晃了晃，“你要喝水。”  
“唔。”  
“有事叫我，好吗？”  
“好的。”康纳满口答应，然后依依不舍地看着谢伊转身离开他的房间，带着那诱人的气息远去。他饥渴地缩在被子下，满脑子都是谢伊，谢伊，谢伊。谢伊应该和他在一起，应该把所有温柔的笑意留给他，还有信息素的香气，美好的，温暖的，能孕育生命的肉体。谢伊应该躺在他的床上，衣衫半解，他会给谢伊他拥有的一切，那点少年刚萌生的爱意与欲望，还有所有的依恋与喜爱。他会亲吻谢伊的嘴唇，分开谢伊的腿寻找他的归处，会像那些该死的色情片里一样操到这可怜的Omega失声哭叫。谢伊的肉穴会是什么样子的？是不是和康纳想象中一样紧致柔软，泛着水光？他尝起来一定很甜很甜……  
康纳咬住了被角，眼前泛着白光，他射在了铺在床上的毛巾上，眼泪掉进了枕头里。  
谢伊很好，哪里都好，谢伊最大的缺点就是不属于他。  
第一次，康纳对海尔森生了嫉恨之情。

晚上的时候，海尔森回家了。康纳没有出房间去看，他理直气壮地躺在床上，因为这是第一次发情期。当然了，海尔森推门进来的时候他还是有点措手不及。  
“好吧，”海尔森皱着眉，被浓烈的信息素呛了一口，“你得学会控制自己，康纳。”  
康纳躲在被子下翻个白眼：“知道了。”  
“第一次发情期又不能吃抑制剂，”谢伊的声音从门外传来，“别对孩子要求太高。你吃晚饭了吗，海尔森？”  
“还没有，”海尔森关上了门，“你要做饭了吗？”  
康纳焦躁地把被子踹到了地上。

当Alpha第一次分化的时候，他的家人理应陪在他身边，有Alpha长辈会更好，以便教给他控制自己的信息素和脾气。但是海尔森没能这么做。他有一个新项目，忙的要死，以至于没办法为了第一次分化的儿子请几天假。康纳知道他有多忙。藏在他们床头柜的安全套已经用完一个月了不是吗，到现在都没有人补充新的，可见谢伊守了一个月的空房。  
康纳也没有别的长辈了，只能是他的继父陪在他身边。在他最难受的时候，谢伊进来把浸了冷水的毛巾放在他额头上，让他枕在自己腿上，轻声安抚他。谢伊做的没错，唯一错的是康纳对他的非分之想。康纳恨不能把他拖进床铺恶狠狠地强奸他，哪怕操到床单上都是血也在所不惜，但是康纳克制了自己，咬着嘴唇直到自己能尝到血腥味。他还不想毁掉谢伊对他的好感，现在康纳对自己的自制力的理解上了一个新的层面。  
“如果能睡着的话就睡一会儿吧，”谢伊低声道，“一会儿我给你拿点东西吃。”  
你在这里我永远睡不着。  
康纳每隔十分钟发一次脾气，不能自控的用他的信息素表达情绪，他把枕头摔在地上三次，被子摔了四五次，冲着谢伊喊叫两次，还差点把杯子也摔在地上。谢伊一点都没有不高兴，始终用那种平静地语调安抚他，一次次把枕头和被子捡回来。他的继子暴躁不安地倒在床上，用被子罩住自己。他满脑子野蛮想法，很想就着谢伊的味道撸一发，但按照人类社会的礼貌，这肯定不太合适。然后谢伊说：“嗯……如果你需要……你懂，可以让我出去。但是次数不可以太多，康纳，你必须节制你自己。”  
谢天谢地。康纳立刻把他请了出去，然后闻着房间里残余的苹果香气来了一发。想到他刚才完全可以把谢伊拖进床铺他就痛不欲生。他甚至不需要用强的，只要哀求和撒娇就够了，如果他扩大化他的痛苦，拼命向谢伊哀求，谢伊没准会答应他，没准会用那修长的手指握住他的阴茎帮他撸一发，或者给他更多。但康纳是个胆小鬼，实在是个胆小鬼。他怕他会面对另一种情况。谢伊会给他一巴掌，然后给海尔森打电话。接下来他会面对两个人的怒火，然后他的生活会全盘毁掉。  
除非谢伊也有意。  
他盯着天花板，实在想不到会有这种情况。这时谢伊敲了门，问能不能进来。有时候谢伊也很烦人而不自知。指的就是这种时候。

8:00AM 三天了，在家过的爽吗？  
8:05AM 等我回学校你就完了，雅各布。  
8:05AM 嘿！别这么对我，哥们儿，我正在和作业奋战呢！  
8:06AM 那你就不要玩手机。  
8:06AM 你现在怎么样了康纳？  
8:06AM 也就那样。  
8:07AM 撸了多少发？  
8:07AM 截图发你姐姐了。  
8:07AM 别吓我！告诉我做个Alpha感觉如何？  
8:08AM 一点也不好，我现在想杀个人玩玩。  
8:08AM 哇哦可真不像是你说的话。你父亲在你身边吗？  
8:09AM 哼，他在加班。  
8:09AM 卧槽……可是你第一次发情啊……  
8:09AM 他没时间。当然他一直没时间。  
8:10AM 所以……你和你继父在一起？不过他是个Omega吧。  
8:10AM 是Omega……  
8:10AM 那请这位Alpha控制一下自己的兽欲，别对可怜的继父下手。  
康纳差点把手机摔了。  
8:10AM 呵呵，真的截图发你姐了。  
8:11AM 别吓我。  
8:11AM 我认真的。  
8:11AM 靠我姐叫我了。太狠了兄弟。回来请我喝汽水。  
8:11AM 只要你还有命喝。  
“在和朋友聊天？”谢伊端了杯橙汁过来，“要喝橙汁吗？”  
康纳点点头，接过玻璃杯，把冰凉的杯壁贴在滚烫的脸上。他的眼睛偷觑着谢伊的领口，那里露出一片洁白细腻的皮肤， 当谢伊俯下身隔着康纳去拽床上的被子时，他从领口里看进去，看见粉色的乳晕笼罩在阴影下。  
他欲火焚身的这会儿，谢伊已经拽走了被子，准备换条被子给他。然后他注意到谢伊在偷看他的裤裆，当他去与谢伊对视时，那可怜的人马上移开了目光。  
怎么……这是什么意思？  
在他反应过来之前谢伊就已经逃跑一样的走出去了，甚至还在门口绊了一下，康纳目瞪口呆地看着他。谢伊的耳根都红透了。  
“你休息吧。”谢伊刷的一下子关了门。

 

康纳看了一会儿漫画，一直看到想睡觉，最终他抱着漫画书睡着了。但他睡着了还没一个小时，就被谢伊摇醒了。醒来时他简直不知道发生了什么，只知道自己陷入了一团浓烈的Omega信息素里，浑身被渴望烧灼着，等到他清醒过来的时候，发现谢伊坐在床边，脸色通红，非常不好意思地看着他。  
“我不想打扰你睡觉，”谢伊抱歉地说，“但是……你能帮我个忙吗？”  
康纳几乎是立刻点了头。  
“帮我去药店买点抑制剂？”  
“呃？你发情期……？”  
“提前了，可能……这几天我跟你靠的太近了，”谢伊声音干涩，咬着嘴唇隐忍着什么，“我忘了买药了，拜托？”  
康纳迅速看了一眼表。  
“但是……快十一点了……，还会有药店开门吗？”  
“应该都关门了，”谢伊焦虑地说，“但我知道有一家会开到很晚，如果你现在快点跑过去可能还能赶上。”  
“或者……你也可以直接给父亲打电话让他回家。”  
“他回不来，”谢伊苦恼地说，“电话打不通，我猜他真的很忙。”  
康纳翻了个白眼。  
“拜托，康纳？你的发情期要结束了，可以出门的，但是我……”  
当然了，一个要发情的Omega在晚上十一点出门不会是好选择。康纳直接从床上跳起来紧急穿衣蹬鞋，突然间某种责任落在他肩膀上，叫他生出一种男子汉的气概。他喜欢的人需要他的帮助，康纳会帮他的。  
“你回房间吧，”康纳吩咐他，“我马上回来。”  
谢伊感激地点点头。

但事与愿违，当康纳气喘吁吁地跑到药店门口时，迎接他的是紧闭着的门与关上的灯。他懵逼了站了一会儿，一个流浪汉走过他身边。  
“你在干什么，孩子？”  
“我想买药。”康纳愣愣地看着药店。  
“这家药店今天一整天都没有开门，如果不舒服就去挂急诊吧。”流浪汉说，然后自顾自走开了，去找今晚睡觉的地方。康纳懵了一会儿，甚至考虑要打碎玻璃进去拿点抑制剂，不过那样的话事情就没这么简单了。最终他思绪混乱的拿出手机给海尔森打电话。  
“康纳？”海尔森那边似乎有点嘈杂，“你还没睡觉？”  
“你现在能回家吗？”康纳问。  
“哦，你猜我能不能在忙的晕头转向的时候回家？别问这种无聊的问题。”  
你当然不能回来，不管是儿子需要你，还是伴侣需要你，都比不上公司需要你。为什么你这种混蛋可以得到谢伊那样完美的Omega？康纳几乎要恶毒的诅咒他了。你知道我度过了糟糕的，充满愤怒的三天吗？而谢伊现在还无助地在家里发情，没有抑制剂也没有一个Alpha……Alpha……  
哦。  
康纳心里生了些阴暗的想法，而海尔森这个傻瓜还在无知无觉地追问：“康纳，是家里出事了吗？”  
“……”  
康纳盯着药店的大门看。一个计划在心里渐渐成型。  
“康纳？”  
“你忙吧，父亲，”康纳选择了一个模棱两可的回答，“家里有我呢。”  
海尔森停顿了一下，然后那边似乎有人叫他，于是他说了句“照顾好自己”就挂了电话。沉浸在工作里的家伙，还不知道自己的伴侣因为照顾了分化的儿子而发情期提前。没关系，康纳心想，我会照顾好自己，顺便，照顾好谢伊。  
他转身就往家跑，心脏砰砰直跳。他即将做出一件事情，也许是改变一切的壮举，也许是毁掉这完美生活的傻事。但不管结果怎样，他已经下定决心，要占有谢伊。海尔森不配得到全部的谢伊，这不公平，康纳也应当分一杯羹。无论是谢伊的爱，还是谢伊的身体，都将彻底属于肯威。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我写不来很母的谢伊。小妈文学失败……

“药店没开门？”谢伊盯着康纳。  
“没开门，”康纳露出某种表演出来的失望表情，“怎么办，谢伊，要不给父亲打电话吧。”  
“不行，”意料之中的，谢伊拒绝了，“我知道他最近有多忙。他很累，康纳，我们不该打扰他。”  
“……哼，当然。”  
谢伊没说话。这个可怜的Omega浑身散发着炽热的信息素，走回房间倒在床上。康纳立刻行动起来，做个合格的继子，去拿毛巾，水，食物，放在床头，然后询问谢伊还需要什么。  
“谢谢你，康纳，你太好了，”谢伊说的这话简直要让康纳羞愧死，“ 把我自己留在这里就好了，回去睡觉，好吗？”  
“好的，谢伊。”康纳转身走了出去。  
谢伊，可怜的谢伊。永远能把自己最脆弱的一面藏起来的谢伊。

 

康纳，经受了此生最残酷的挣扎。他怎么能，怎么能那么对谢伊，唯一疼爱他照顾他的人，愿意给他遮风挡雨的人。他僵硬地躺在床上，连把被子拉到身上的力气都没有。他该怎么办？是就这样躺一晚上，听谢伊的话不要进去，还是径直推开门爬上谢伊的床？机不可失时不再来，但是良心折磨着他，叫他苦不堪言。  
他抓起手机给雅各布发短信。  
11:40AM 如果你喜欢的Alpha发情了你该怎么办？  
11:45AM 还不睡呢？这种问题……  
11:47AM 我认真的，你说实话。  
11:48AM 当然是他妈的骑他，骑到他硬不起来为止。  
11:49AM 如果事后他会生气呢？  
11:50AM 那他肯定对我没意思，也就是说过了这村没这店了，那此时不上更待何时。  
11:51AM 有道理。  
11:52AM 所以你干嘛问这种问题？你是不是个同性恋，爱上了个Alpha？  
11:54AM ……  
11:55AM 我姐喊我睡觉了，晚安！顺便你可以跟我出柜的康纳！你什么事情都可以告诉我！  
11:56AM 谢谢你，雅各布，晚安。  
康纳又花了半小时，抱着脑袋苦苦挣扎，他可以给海尔森打电话，说不定海尔森会放弃他的工作回来照顾自己的丈夫，他也可以就这么躺着，让谢伊自己在热潮里苦苦挣扎，或者，他打着帮忙的名义，去得到他渴望得到的一切。这可能会毁掉他的生活，或者，让他的生活更有趣。  
这会儿他在买药回来的路上燃烧起来的那些勇气都已经流光了，他得再给自己鼓鼓劲。然而这个劲鼓来鼓去，死活鼓不起来了。康纳战胜不了他残余的良心，如果他现在去爬上谢伊的床，无疑是趁人之危。他甚至开始考虑给父亲打电话，让父亲回家解决这件事。也许谢伊正在隔壁辗转反侧，痛苦地呻吟，欲求不满地挣扎，而康纳却因为懦弱与善良不敢去拥有他。  
手机亮了一下，是海尔森发来的短信。  
“你的发情期结束了吗？”  
康纳盯着手机。这大概是这几天海尔森给他的唯一的问候，但是这问候却让康纳羞愧万分。他想起第一次见面时海尔森披在自己身上的外套，上面沾染了淡淡的古龙水味，还有车里那半个拥抱，海尔森几近受宠若惊的眼神。还有谢伊，谢伊摸在他脸上的手，谢伊温柔的笑意，谢伊柔软的身体和臀部，藏在阴影下的乳晕……  
停！打住！  
康纳跳下床冲进卫生间，打开水龙头把凉水扑在自己脸上。操，操，康纳就像个混蛋，比海尔森还要混蛋。海尔森只是没能尽到应尽的责任，康纳却想要抢夺不该拥有的权利。现在占有谢伊，与强奸犯有什么分别？是的，康纳百分百能得手，谢伊多半也不会声张，但以后谢伊会多么悲伤，多么失望看着他啊！被自己精心照顾的孩子暗算与侵犯，谁能接受得了这种事呢？  
康纳被良心折磨的几乎要哭出来。他实在不能够做出自己想做的事情。  
夜慢慢变深，康纳躺在床上昏昏欲睡。隔壁房间没有任何声音，似乎也没有气味传过来。康纳已经决定明天一早就去买抑制剂，放弃他那些无谓的可笑的想法。他不会再试图改变他的生活了，不会再妄图得到谢伊了，为了谢伊，为了海尔森，为了这个家。  
他渐渐沉入了梦乡，在梦里朦朦胧胧地经历着现实里不会有的经历。然而他怎么都睡不沉，像是有一根羽毛，细细的柔柔的挠着他的心，叫他昏沉间总想醒来。  
他睁开了眼。  
房间里一片漆黑，天还没有亮，也不知道是几点。屋里弥漫着一股苹果的甜味，像张柔软的蛛网裹住了康纳，叫他难以行动。康纳努力地转动脑子，想要明白现在的情况。氤氲的湿气与香味从门口传来，让他不自觉地坐了起来。  
康纳这才看见，卧室门口立了个人影，斜斜地倚在门上。这人似乎全身赤裸，身上弥漫着温热的水汽，夜里的微光给他描上了一层浅淡的轮廓。他静静地立在那里，似乎在等待康纳醒来。  
“你……”少年脑子里尽是混沌，“谢伊？”  
那个人影慢慢走过来，康纳甚至能听见光裸的脚落在地板上的声音。那人像抹暗影，像个春梦，软软地靠在康纳身上，滑进康纳的被窝里，手肆无忌惮地抚摸着康纳的胸膛。“原谅我。”那人在他耳边低声说。  
他们一起倒在枕头上，康纳被这温柔的梦魇抓在了手心里。他慌乱地拥了满怀软玉温香，Omega柔软的身体蹭着他光裸的胸膛。那人迫不及待地坐在他腰上，蹭的他腰上都是湿意。甜美的信息素在屋里蔓延，康纳即将结束的发情期也旧态重萌，死灰复燃般熊熊烧灼起来。Omega扒了他的睡裤，手指轻巧熟稔地握住他的阴茎，让他失声尖叫出来。康纳是块砧板上的肉，无从反抗也不想反抗，他甚至分不清这到底是现实还是梦境，只能茫然地任人摆布。  
那人扶住他的阴茎，湿热的穴口抵住顶端，就这么直直地坐了下去。  
“啊……”  
两个人同时叫出声来。康纳惶恐地感受到前所未有的温热紧致，他心里涌起一股兴奋与羞耻，忍不住抓住那人的腰希望能慢一点，Omega却孤注一掷般，发了狠的骑他。少年的脚背绷直了，脚趾蜷起，在自己经受不了的快感里挣扎。  
那人俯下身来，嘴唇柔软，呼吸温热。  
“康纳，”那人低语着，“我的康纳……”  
是谢伊，当然会是谢伊。这栋房子里没有第三个人了。这简直是天降美梦。  
康纳一把捧住他的脸，贪婪地与他接吻，吮吸他口腔里的甜味。谢伊骑着他前后碾动，让少年坚硬的阴茎在自己的肉壁上摩擦。康纳一层层出汗，心跳如雷，被Omega发情期的信息素与淫荡的肉穴迷的七荤八素。他凭借本能把谢伊从自己身上推下去，翻身想要压制Omega。他的继父淫荡地张开双腿，向他暴露出烂红的肉穴。  
“康纳，”继父哀求着，“快点，我忍不住了。”  
Alpha疯了一样撞进去，狠干这需要慰藉的Omega。操，雅阁说得对，机不可失时不再来。现在不干这软绵的肉穴，将来还不是要归了别人。微光里康纳总算看清了谢伊的脸，那张总是柔和冷静的脸庞上满是迷乱，眼泪横流，好像要被操得发疯一样。康纳从来没有见过这样的谢伊，他揉搓着那肖想已久的胸乳，还有浑圆丰厚的臀部，一下下顶进潮湿的肉穴深处，一直撞上半开着的子宫口。谢伊的身体触电似的随着他的动作挺动颤抖，双腿放浪地叉开，肉穴也饥渴地敞开，身体过于淫荡  
眼神却过于自持，让康纳分辨不清他究竟是不是神智昏沉。  
康纳到底年纪不大，只知道横冲直撞，很快便支撑不住。谢伊搂着他的腰鼓励他调整姿势，抚摸着他的脸柔声呼唤他的名字。他们的信息素交融在一起，满屋弥漫着松针与苹果的芳香。康纳累了就眯着眼把脸靠在谢伊颈窝里，下身依旧难以自制地动作，继父温暖的手心捂上他的脸，胡言乱语着跟他索要更多。床头的手机发出嗡嗡的声音，他们谁都顾不上，一味沉浸在这美妙的热潮春梦里。  
终于，少年的阴茎塞在继父的子宫口里膨胀成结，逼的Omega双腿分的开开的合不拢。康纳本能地去找Omega的结合腺，谢伊却一把捂住了后颈，他只能一口咬上谢伊的肩膀，闭紧眼睛交出了第一次成结射精。  
谢伊仰起头，眼泪流了满脸，嘴唇哆嗦着呻吟着。射进子宫的精液并不属于他的Alpha，他本该会因此排异而产生疼痛感，但不知怎的，康纳与海尔森的血缘关系似乎削弱了排异，他感到内部有些刺痛，但很快便消散了，只剩下鼓胀的满足感。  
“谢伊……”少年呢喃着倚在他胸前，“谢伊……”  
继父抬手抱住他，一如既往地温柔。

“你没有接我电话，”海尔森说，“康纳也没有。”  
谢伊裸着身子站在饮水机前，因为发情期肌肤下透着潮红，布满了红紫吻痕与手印，全部来自于少年的没轻没重。他手里端着刚接满水的杯子，另只手拿着手机。桌上放着康纳刚跑出去买回来的紧急避孕药与安全套。  
“我发情期到了，”他坦然地说，把坐在沙发上发呆的康纳吓得炸了个毛，“昨晚没买到抑制剂，今天才买到。”  
“康纳也没接我电话，”海尔森说，谢伊能想象到他在电话那边皱起眉的模样，“他还在生我气吗？”  
谢伊回头看了康纳一眼。  
“有可能，我会和他谈谈的，你的工作怎么样了？”  
Alpha发出了一声疲惫的叹息，谢伊的语调软了下去。  
“你多久没好好睡觉了？”  
“谢伊，”海尔森的声音沉重地让人难以呼吸，“珍妮……珍妮去世了。”  
他们一起沉默了。  
“其实，”海尔森说，“也没什么，她病了太久，我们都知道没有希望了，但是真的到了这个时候，我们还是接受不了。”  
“那你要回伦敦吗？”谢伊问，“要我陪你回去吗？”  
“最好不要，”海尔森低声道，“我父母可能……不那么想见到你，尤其是现在。”  
谢伊嗯了一声，两个人静静地没说话，听着对方的呼吸声。  
“照顾好自己。”最终谢伊说。  
“你也是。”海尔森挂了电话。

康纳发现他并不了解谢伊，也不能明白谢伊。很显然，继父昨晚的投怀送抱并不完全是因为被发情期蛊惑了头脑，面对海尔森好像也毫无愧疚之意，也许这只是成年人的冷静。不过这也不耽误他们继续度过这个难得的发情期。谁都没提买抑制剂的事情，更不会谈起海尔森，或者未来。他们躲在家里足足三天，拼命地挥霍他们的情欲与体液。真正得到谢伊的感觉比康纳幻想里还要美妙一百倍，每每这个比他还要大十几岁的Omega骑在自己身上，眼神迷离，身体滚烫，每每思及这人是他的继父，像是他从父亲手里抢来的战利品，从老狼嘴里抢来的最好的肉，康纳便兴奋到不能自控，恨不能把脑子都射进谢伊的子宫。在他青涩的思想里，这便近乎是爱情，还是隐秘浪漫极了的爱情。他给了谢伊无数的吻与幼稚的情话，喃喃倾诉自己那暗藏已久的情愫，继父只是不明所以地微笑着。但有那么一次，谢伊紧紧把他搂在胸口，用劲之大简直把康纳抱疼了。康纳听见他的声音充满炽热的爱意：“好孩子，你很爱我，是不是？”  
小狼崽在他怀里撒起了欢，就差摇尾巴了。

第三天的晚上，他们一起躺在沙发上喝着橙汁看球赛，没有喝啤酒是因为康纳不许谢伊在发情期喝酒。“你现在就开始管我了？真是和你父亲一模一样。”谢伊似笑非笑地说，然后顺从地放下啤酒拿了橙汁，在沙发上舒舒服服地坐下来。康纳快活地爬上去躺下，把头枕在了谢伊腿上，但他的心思并不在球赛上。  
“等海尔森回来了，”终于他怯怯地问，“我们怎么办？”  
谢伊的手爱怜地抚摸着他的额头：“没关系，我们谁都不说，他就不会知道。”  
康纳咬住嘴唇，内疚的情绪在心里翻腾，但对继父的依恋与爱意战胜了这些。他决定会对海尔森好点，至少态度好点。是的，海尔森不是个称职的丈夫与父亲，但那也只是因为他不知道该怎么做而已。谢伊也许也明白这个，所以谢伊从未对于两人聚少离多与繁重的家务抱怨过什么。  
“父亲什么时候回家？”  
“可能要一阵子，”谢伊说，“你姑姑去世了，他得回伦敦参加葬礼。”  
康纳惊奇地睁大了眼睛：“珍妮姑姑去世了？”他知道珍妮，父亲的姐姐，一个身患重病的女人，但海尔森从来没有带他看望过她。  
“是啊，”谢伊说，“所以你父亲有的忙了。”  
“但是，”康纳惴惴不安，“难道我们不用去参加葬礼吗？”  
“不用，”谢伊的声音冰冷起来，“伦敦没有人欢迎我们，康纳。”  
少年闭了嘴，没有多问。

“你一星期没来上学，”雅各布斜着眼看他，“身体不错哦。”  
康纳单手撑着下巴，右手转着笔，看似在用功思考数学题，其实心里在对谢伊恋恋不舍。如果可以，他恨不得一直一直躺在谢伊身边，但是谢伊说他必须得来上学了。  
“我也想在家里玩，”雅各布叹了口气，“前提是家里没有伊薇。你知不知道她现在有多烦，不管我干什么她都不高兴。”  
“你姐姐只是关心你，”康纳说，“再说了，你本来就很不务正业。”  
“嘿，我哪儿有！”  
“那你上周历史测验考了多少分？”  
雅各布灿灿地低下头去。  
“历史有什么好学的，”他嘟囔着，“我一点也不想知道几千年前谁刺杀了凯撒，或者埃及艳后怎么死的。老天爷，历史课无聊到爆了。”  
伊薇走进了教室，并且冲着康纳皱了皱眉。不知怎的，她的眼神里有些敌意，这很奇怪，以前伊薇是很友善的。不过话说回来，你永远捉摸不透女孩子们都在想什么。  
“别管她，”雅各布说，“她自从知道你是Alpha后就变成这样了，跟她说错一句话她就要爆炸，哼，可能你以前是她的梦中Omega吧。”  
康纳噗嗤一声笑了。  
“别的吧，我可不想和你一样天天被她按着头做题。”  
“你也知道我有多惨了，对吧？”雅各布仰天哀嚎，“我是造了什么孽才摊上这么个姐姐啊！你知道吗，我第一次发情期的时候，她还在门外说风凉话呢！难道作为一个Alpha，她都不体贴一下我这个Omega吗？”  
“挺好的，至少你姐姐会愿意照顾你的。”康纳盯着数学课本出神。  
“哦，说起这个，你父亲有回家看你吗？”  
康纳眨眨眼：“他，他姐姐去世了，所以他去伦敦了。”  
雅各布长长地哦了一声，表示了一下安慰便扯开了话题。康纳很庆幸他没有继续去问谢伊，不然搞不好康纳做贼心虚，会露出马脚。这个世界不会接受十六岁的继子与继父偷情的，什么时候都不会。  
生活照常进行，康纳上学，谢伊操持家务，海尔森还远在英国没有回来。每当康纳放学回家，看见谢伊系着围裙在厨房忙碌，心里便涌起一股柔情，忍不住从身后抱住那堪堪一握的细腰，谢伊会偏过头来给他一个吻，或顺手往他嘴里塞点吃的。夜里他们会在康纳的床上做爱，尽管谢伊与海尔森的床更大更舒服，但他们还是没想着换个地方。也许在那里确实不太合适，谢伊与海尔森，不应该和谢伊与康纳搅和在一起。不管怎么样，他们夜夜欢好，肆无忌惮，在门窗的掩护下尽情享受这段乱伦的关系。  
直到海尔森回来。

那天康纳晚上放学回来，哼着歌就往厨房走，却发觉沙发上放着海尔森的外套。他登时便放缓了脚步，慢慢走到厨房门口，看见谢伊站在流理台前，海尔森在他身后抱着他，懒懒地把下巴放在他肩膀上，两人有一搭没一搭地说着话。康纳一下子愣住了。  
“康纳，”海尔森意识到了他的存在，“放学了？”  
康纳不知所措。  
“等一下就开饭了，”谢伊温柔地说，看起来与以前别无二致，“去餐厅等会儿吧，孩子。”  
康纳愣愣地走到餐厅坐下来，只觉得像是做梦做醒了，一下子回到了现实。厨房里海尔森与谢伊低声说话，偶然谢伊还会笑两声。他们一定很想念对方。现在谢伊又不属于康纳了，他回到了老狼的嘴里。  
吃饭的时候，海尔森照旧问了问康纳的成绩，告诉他自己给他带了几样礼物，便忽略了他去和谢伊聊天，康纳安静地吃饭，听他们谈论珍妮的葬礼，爷爷奶奶的近况。康纳没见过珍妮，也没见过爷爷奶奶，他们都在英国，太远了。海尔森平淡地谈着珍妮葬礼如何布置，珍妮留下的遗产怎么分配，就好像他并不在乎姐姐的逝去一样，但偶然他也会流露出一丝酸楚。康纳心里暗暗惊奇，他以为海尔森不会这么在乎一个多年不见的姐姐，以为海尔森缺乏情感，麻木不仁，现在看来也并非如此，难怪谢伊总是对他付出那么多看似无谓的体贴。  
夜里康纳孤独地一个人睡觉。他有一个月的时间都是和谢伊躺在这张床上，现在突然要一个人睡，实在不太习惯。隔壁没有什么动静，可他毕竟不是个处男了，心里便不自觉地想象着父亲与继父会不会小别胜新婚，好好的满足对方。想到这里他心里难受极了，对海尔森颇有些嫉恨，可是想到海尔森总是因为工作疲惫不堪，刚失去了亲人，还记得从英国给他带礼物，他便不好意思起来，似乎这点嫉恨实在是对不起父亲。权且把谢伊让给父亲几天，好像也没什么大不了的。再说了，父亲才是谢伊的丈夫，谢伊最爱的还是海尔森。康纳总也记得他们结婚时，谢伊幸福到要融化的眼神，和他们甜蜜的吻。当时的康纳坐在椅子上晃着腿，来的宾客他一个也不认识，简直是世界上最多余的人。  
他爬起来，把抽屉里的照片拿出来看。照片里年幼的他和妈妈对着镜头微笑，也是那么幸福的。  
“妈妈，”他苦恼地垂下头，“我好想你。我该怎么办……”  
妈妈只是在照片里笑着，并不会回答他。

海尔森在大学里认识了吉奥，一个不苟言笑的有原住民血统的女生，他们认识了仅半年便坠入了爱河，为此海尔森不惜在毕业后追随吉奥来到了美国。但是海尔森的家庭并不喜欢他给自己找的女朋友，就像所有英国上流社会的家庭一样，他们理所当然地给他安排了另一门亲事。吉奥得知此事后愤怒不已，选择与海尔森分手远走。海尔森没能挽回吉奥，但也拒绝回家，并切断了和父母的联系。当然了，就像所有狗血剧情里一样，吉奥已经珠胎暗结，之后独自生下来康纳并抚养，直到十几年后她病重且捉襟见肘，不得不联系海尔森，以求为儿子寻找归宿。  
但是这么一来，康纳就相当于是私生子。海尔森的父母并不是很想见他。康纳也不在乎，他觉得他有父亲和继父就够了，爷爷奶奶与姑姑不过是陌生人而已。  
只是，和继父发生的事情彻底打乱了平静的生活。康纳不想放弃谢伊，他觉得自己很爱谢伊，但是面对海尔森，康纳还是会感到羞愧与内疚。  
而且，只有和谢伊亲热的时候，康纳才能感觉，自己是真正的，加入了这个家庭，而不是那个坐在椅子上傻傻看父亲与继父喜结连理的没有妈妈的孩子。

谢伊的小腿结实而曲线柔美。海尔森抬起他的小腿咬了一口，换来谢伊一声惊呼。  
“想你了，”海尔森爬到他身上，“我们很久没有……”  
谢伊歪着头笑了：“床头柜有套。”  
“我看见了，”海尔森皮笑肉不笑，“但是为什么用了一半。”  
“我打飞机用了啊，”谢伊轻巧地笑了，“还是你以为我出轨了？”  
海尔森翻了个白眼。  
“如果你出轨了不想让我知道，那就不会在这里留下半盒套。”  
“你知道就好，”谢伊的眼神迷离起来，“我也想你，海尔森。”  
Alpha熟练地分开他的腿，凑下去舔湿舔软，有那么一秒钟谢伊有点担心他会尝到康纳的味道，但那是不可能的，谢伊洗的很彻底。无论如何，他湿了，喘息着扭动臀部，向丈夫求欢。海尔森舔着嘴唇给自己套上套，操进他准备好了的身体。谢伊迷恋地抚摸着他的脸。海尔森太英俊了，让人怎么看都看不够。  
事后他们懒洋洋地拥在一起，爱抚着对方的身体。海尔森亲着他，把他搂进怀里。  
“回家真好，”海尔森感叹着，“你不知道我有多想你和康纳。”  
谢伊蹭着他，眯着眼满足地笑了。  
“我爱你，”他甜蜜地说，“还有康纳。海尔森，我们这样真好，只可惜你太忙了。”  
“是啊，”海尔森说，“我是不是……陪你们太少了？”  
“是，”谢伊淡然说，“如果可以，我想让你多在家里，不是为了我，是为了康纳，他真的是个很需要陪伴的孩子。”  
“我明白，”海尔森低语，“吉奥已经不在了，我应该是他的依靠，可有的时候，我真的不知道怎么去接近他。我没能参与他的童年，现在更不知所措。”  
“是啊，你缺乏做父亲的经验。”  
“那我们再生一个怎么样？”海尔森突发奇想，“你想生孩子吗？”  
“我很喜欢孩子，”谢伊调整了一下姿势，好让自己更舒服地躺在海尔森怀里，“但是在康纳真正融入家庭之前，最好不要。”  
“……他没有融入我们吗？”  
“恐怕没有，”谢伊摇摇头，“康纳依然是个……很孤独的孩子。我们应该和他建立更稳固的情感维系。”  
“我并不知道该怎么做，这恐怕不是我擅长的领域。”海尔森迷惘地说。  
“我有个计划，”谢伊在他脸上亲了一口，“不过无论我做什么都是因为我爱你和康纳，你明白吧？”  
“当然，”海尔森打了个哈欠，“你想做什么都可以，这是你的家，谢伊。”


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章……没，没啥警告。  
> 顶多就是某出轨的同志被发现了呗。

日子一天天的过，康纳长了岁数，升了年级，换了教室，一切一如既往，但有些事情也渐渐的不同起来。他开始习惯于掩藏他与谢伊的秘密——谢伊从未提过断绝这种关系，他自然也乐的保持。  
一周内海尔森总有一两天不能回家睡觉，每隔一两个月他总是出一次差。每每此时，谢伊与康纳反而成了神仙眷侣，在家里亲热缠绵，肆意欢好。但是只要海尔森在家，康纳就得假作若无其事，只能偷眼觑着父亲与继父琴瑟和鸣，伉俪情深。这对康纳来说，总是有点难度，但看谢伊的样子，好像得心应手。他既能做温柔的继父，贴心的丈夫，也能变成甜蜜的情人，床上的荡妇。这样多面的谢伊，反而让康纳看不懂起来。他到底还是个少年，并不能理解谢伊为何可以如此八面玲珑，但反正他享用着继父的柔情与肉体，在这种问题上也不必纠结。偷情的生活既温馨又刺激，康纳渐渐地已经失去了对海尔森的负罪感，能困扰到他的只有对东窗事发的恐惧，但是谢伊总能抹去一切痕迹，收拾好床铺，洗干净自己，规定康纳不能在他身上随便留印子，让他们的乱伦地下情安然无虞。  
转眼间又是一个学期过去了。有那么一阵子，雅阁迫于姐姐的压力，不太经常和康纳在一起，但很快伊薇便放松了口风，允许这对狐朋狗友继续沆瀣一气。  
康纳不是很关心弗莱姐弟私下里的关系，基本认识这对姐弟的人，都已经习惯了他们吵架再和好，和好再吵架的往复循环，就算他俩打起来，也没有人会当回事的。  
毕竟弗莱姐弟没有父母，他们的父母早亡，长久以来寄住在叔叔家，基本是相依为命，他们不可能真正的分开。  
学期结束时，圣诞节也快到了。海尔森放了一个月的假，天天在家里和谢伊腻在一起。康纳失了偷情的机会，但也不是很可惜，因为海尔森平时太忙，忙的久了，不要说谢伊，连康纳都有些想念他了。如果说有什么不好的地方，那就是海尔森不准他睡懒觉。  
寒假里的每个早上，康纳都会被海尔森准时叫醒，打着哈欠稀里糊涂地坐起来然后被拖到餐厅吃早餐。父亲并没有规定他起这么早后应该做什么事情，但哪怕他今天无事可做，也得七点半爬起来吃一下谢伊做的早餐。这实在是有些悲伤，毕竟在假期的早上强迫自己起床，对年轻人来说，难度指数高达十颗星。  
“你也可以选择晚上不要和你的雅各布熬夜打游戏。”海尔森斜眼看他。康纳撅撅嘴，没多说什么。吃完饭后海尔森准备和谢伊出门采购，继父趁着丈夫去车库开车的时候，给了康纳一个火热的吻。  
这样的吻每天都在发生，幸而海尔森尚无察觉。  
谢伊虽然自己也是做继父的人了，有时候也调皮起来，故意当着海尔森的面亲康纳的额头，吓得康纳心都跳到喉咙口了。然而海尔森似乎只当这是继父给孩子的吻，照旧谈笑风生，并不在意。  
某天晚上，康纳和雅各布看完了一场电影回家后，发现父亲与继父舒舒服服地躺在主卧的床上看电视。谢伊显然刚洗完澡，头发湿漉漉的，身上散发着清爽的沐浴露的气息，穿着件白色短浴袍倚在床头，短到差一点就能看见关键部位，叫人想入非非。他光裸的双腿交叉在一起放在柔软的被子上，正看着电视节目发笑。见继子回来，他立刻招招手让康纳过去，然后在康纳脸上落下一个吻。  
“晚上好，孩子，”他亲切地说，“电影好看吗？”  
“还行，”康纳偷眼觑了下海尔森，“挺好看的。”  
海尔森看起来对这个吻没有什么特别的看法。“你有送雅各布回家吧？”父亲温和极了，“Omega晚上自己在外边可不安全。”  
“我送他回家才回来的。”康纳说。  
“那就行。我去洗澡，”海尔森在谢伊嘴上亲了一口，“你们看电视吧。”  
“能不能别这么光明正大的，”康纳在他进了浴室后跟谢伊说，“你真的要吓死我了。”  
“没事，他发现不了，”继父满不在乎地抓起他的手放在自己的胸口，“趁着他在洗澡，抱抱我。”  
康纳立刻把谢伊扑倒在床上。大男孩急切地亲吻那对柔软的嘴唇，追寻着其中粉红的舌尖，手不安分地乱摸。浴袍的系带本来就松松垮垮，这么一来更是彻底敞开，露出那具修长柔韧的身体。Omega喘息着打开双腿，好让康纳把手伸进来抚摸，康纳立刻用手指戳着那已经开始湿润的小穴，顺利地伸进去一个指节，大约谢伊在洗澡的时候已经扩张过了。但这扩张当然不是为了康纳，而是为了正在浴室里制造出哗啦啦水声的人。  
“你一会儿要和他做了吗？”康纳亲着他的脖子。  
“哦，计划如此。”谢伊扭动着。  
“你和他做的时候，”康纳恨恨地说，“也要想着我。”  
“我会的，”谢伊在他耳边吐气若兰，“每次你父亲把他的阴茎插进我的里面，我都会想起你，你比他更粗，更用力，真想被你们父子俩轮奸……”  
康纳把脸埋进他的颈窝呻吟了一声。  
“别再说了，真要命……咱俩都好久没……”  
“没办法，你父亲这个月都会在家里，”谢伊把手伸进他的裤子里，微凉的手指握住那年轻的已经勃起的玩意，“明天，明天我带你出门采购，现在我们先……”  
他们不可能真的做爱，海尔森与他们仅一门之隔而且随时都会出来。谢伊不急不缓地撸动着手里的阴茎，康纳则在他身上又亲又舔，两人在床上搂抱着把床铺都折腾乱了。浴室里的水声响了多久，他们就这样亲热了多久。终于，水声停了。  
谢伊一个激灵，示意少年快从自己身上起开。康纳瞅了一眼自己鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，现在开始试图让自己软下来肯定来不及。  
“快走。”谢伊用气声说。康纳意犹未尽地亲了他一口，滑下床窜出卧室，还没来得及关严门，浴室门一下子被推开了。  
谢伊本要系好浴袍，他以为海尔森擦干身体穿上浴袍也要个几十秒，没想到这么快就出来了，吓得他哆嗦了一下，随机应变对着海尔森拉开浴袍，抛了个媚眼：“洗好了？”  
海尔森的头发还在滴水，用毛巾围在腰上，露出苍白的肌肉结实的上身。康纳站在门缝前，隐藏在客厅的黑暗里，一时间吓得不敢动弹。海尔森似乎喜欢用很热的水洗澡，身上氤氲着热气，肌肤下透着烫出来的潮红，脸上也微红着，倒显得那冷峻的五官柔和了。  
“康纳呢？”海尔森挑眉问。  
“睡觉去了，”谢伊露出一个诱人的笑，“来吗？”  
他的丈夫状似无意地扫了一眼还在微微晃动的门，坐到床边把谢伊压到了床上。康纳只能听见他们带着水声的亲吻与一些窃窃私语。  
“这么湿了，嗯？”  
“想要你嘛。哎，别，别挖了……”  
“你不就喜欢这样……给自己弄过了？”  
“还不是为了你……”  
不知道是出于什么样的心理，康纳始终没有走，像是被定住了一样站在原地偷窥着父亲与继父的房事。他看见海尔森直起身体，扯下自己的毛巾，他第一次看见父亲的阴茎，又长又直，顶端饱满，涨红着滴着水，而他抚摸过亲吻过进入过的那具身体，面对这么一条阴茎变得更加开放与柔软，淫荡地分开双腿露出私处，向上挺着胯部。海尔森拽过一个枕头垫在谢伊腰下，戴上套子不客气地提枪就入，直接塞满整条产道，操的谢伊发出一声千回百转的浪叫。康纳怔怔地看着他们，看海尔森黑发撩到一边，那张俊朗的脸露出认真又在快感里隐忍的表情，发出些克制的喘息，动作分外熟练。他在床上的风格与康纳截然不同，比康纳更熟稔，更胸有成竹，仿佛谢伊的快乐程度尽在他的掌握之中。而谢伊，谢伊看起来还是那般销魂，与在康纳身下时别无二致。  
原来他在海尔森身下，也是这样的美。  
这对伴侣在床上翻云覆雨，终于谢伊挺直了腰含糊地喊了句什么高潮了，双腿紧紧夹住海尔森的腰。海尔森皱着眉，闭上眼睛闷哼一声缴了械，射在了套子里。他们的叫声混在一起听的门外的男孩浑身发热。  
两人一起瘫在床上。海尔森松了口气，抽身而出，把套子拿下来打了个结，突然看向了门口。  
康纳吓得后退了一步。他还隐藏在黑暗里，按理说海尔森看不见他，但他还是吓得不轻。好在海尔森似乎只是扫了一眼，便挪开了视线。  
“我们没关门啊，”海尔森懒懒地说，“不知道康纳听见没有。”  
“没事，听不见，”谢伊闭着眼睛说，“唔，再亲亲我。”  
康纳在海尔森俯身亲下去的时候，慢慢地后退，悄无声息地回了房间。他胯下又湿又冷。  
他射在裤子里了。  
操。  
康纳脱了裤子把自己藏在被子里。他苦闷地抱头深思，怀疑自己是个变态。没有人会一边与继父苟且，一边仰慕起父亲在床上的英姿。  
“我肯定是色情狂。”他喃喃地说。这事儿要看心理医生吗？  
还是免了吧。

第二天谢伊兑现了他的诺言，要单独带康纳出去采购。海尔森看电视剧看的正起劲，非常容易就接受了自己一个人呆在家里的安排。  
采购当然不会是单纯地采购。出了超市，谢伊把车往小巷子里一停，两人便钻了车后座肆无忌惮起来。谢伊坐在他腿上，得意地从购物袋里掏出一盒安全套。康纳对他撇撇嘴。  
“这盒你要藏在哪儿？”  
“藏车上吧，”谢伊眨眨眼，“我还买了瓶食用性的樱桃味的润滑剂。”  
“樱桃味？”康纳扯开他的衬衫，“我真想尝尝。”  
两人黏腻地亲在一起，康纳急不可耐地脱去继父的衣服，他看见了昨晚海尔森留下的印子，低头亲了上去，在上面啃了一口。谢伊拍了一下他的肩膀。  
“没事，”康纳低声说，“他发现不了。”  
他们在车内狭小的空间里做爱，谢伊躺在后座上双腿大张，一条腿搭在靠背上，康纳挥汗如雨地在他体内耕耘。如果这会儿有人仔细地看这辆车，会发现一条修长的小腿，脚堪堪踩在后窗上，隐约可见有一个深色皮肤的男孩，动作引人遐思。被反复摩擦的润滑剂磨出白沫，黏在康纳的小腹上，衬着被操红的穴肉，弥漫着樱桃的清香。谢伊显然十分得趣，喘的格外好听，康纳靠在他胸前，听着他杂乱无章的呼吸声与砰砰的心跳声，叼住一边乳尖像孩子一样吮吸着。谢伊抱住他的头，温柔地抚摸他的头发。  
完事儿后两人躺在后座，懒懒地不想起来。康纳迷恋地看着他的脸，凑过去用舌头舔过他右眼上的一道疤。谢伊从来没告诉过他这道疤是怎么来的，康纳每次问他都付之一笑。  
“爸爸。”康纳这么喊他。谢伊惊得一个哆嗦，康纳从来没这么喊过他，即便他与海尔森结婚了，康纳也是直接叫他的名字。他低头看去时，却发现这孩子满脸泪水。  
“康纳？”他惊诧地伸手去擦，“好孩子，怎么了？”  
康纳泪眼模糊地看着他。  
“你爱我吗？”康纳喃喃道。谢伊一时间默然不语。  
“为什么你对我和对海尔森是一样的？”连与我们做爱的模样都一模一样。  
“康纳，”谢伊疲惫地叹了口气，“他才是我的丈夫。”  
“……”  
“我当然爱你，孩子，我是你的爸爸。”谢伊在他额头上落下一个吻。这不是康纳想要的答案。  
“如果你爱海尔森，你就不会背叛他。”  
“……我和你在一起，不是因为我不爱你父亲了……”  
“而是因为……我爱你，孩子。”  
“我不明白，”康纳苦恼地坐起来，“你爱海尔森，然后你也爱我，你到底爱谁？”  
“我就不能同时爱你们两个吗？”谢伊叹了口气，“我知道这个听起来很混蛋，就，别谈这个了，行吗？”  
“这感觉很奇怪，”康纳近乎绝望地说，“和他分享你。我不是说我会嫉妒他，我只是不明白你到底怎么想的。”  
“听着，孩子，”谢伊温和地说，“假如你有个机会和我私奔，我们去另一个城市生活，每天都在一起，代价是这辈子都见不到海尔森了，你愿意吗？”  
康纳试图想象这种事——奇怪的是他以前居然没有私奔的想法。他，谢伊，去另一个地方定居，幸福地住在一起，光明正大地爱着对方，这很好，可是海尔森怎么办？他们怎么能让海尔森承受同时失去丈夫与儿子的痛苦呢？海尔森除了谢伊与康纳根本没有亲近的人。是的，他是个忙于工作的丈夫，疏远自傲的父亲，但是康纳依旧渴望能在每天的饭桌上看到他的脸，能在周末与他一起看球赛，能在假日时一家三口一起去郊外游玩。不，康纳无法想象没有父亲的生活，无法想象他们三个人彼此分离。  
“你看，就是这样，”谢伊低声说，“我们是一家人，康纳，我们没办法分开。”  
“可是我们骗了他，”康纳茫然无措，“我们背叛了他。”  
“是啊，我们一起背叛了他。”谢伊长叹了口气。康纳咬着嘴唇，心里五味杂陈。  
等他们回了家，海尔森还在看那个情景喜剧，一边看一边咬着嘴里的苹果笑。他只穿着睡衣，头发凌乱，懒洋洋地瘫在沙发里，完全是一副假期里昏庸无度的模样，这样的海尔森实在难得一见。看见他俩回来了，海尔森冲他俩一笑，眼睛都弯了。  
“回来了？”  
康纳嗯了一声，只觉得这样的海尔森难得的可爱，又想起自己如何背叛他，一时间愧疚之情油然而生。  
谢伊表现的还算自然：“我开始要做午饭啦，有人来帮我吗？”  
“嗯？才十点啊？”  
“我要做爱尔兰炖肉，做完就该十一点多了。”  
“唔，我来帮你，”海尔森咽下嘴里的苹果，“康纳，你可以打会儿游戏。”  
“知道了父亲。”康纳不知所措地说。  
海尔森转身进了厨房。康纳坐下来看着游戏机却没有动弹，只是愣愣地听着厨房里传来的欢笑声。也不知道海尔森说了句什么，竟惹得谢伊哈哈大笑起来。  
这样的生活太好了，太美了，康纳不想打破它。

海尔森今天心情特别好，玩笑话一句跟着一句，一直笑眯眯的，简直像是在过圣诞节。话说回来，圣诞节确实要到了。下午的时候他甚至陪着康纳打游戏，谢伊在一边织着一条围巾看他俩玩。等康纳玩累了看起了电视，他俩就在一边商量着圣诞节前要准备的东西。康纳斜着身子，靠在海尔森肩头，听着他俩说话，越来越迷糊。  
“这孩子是不是睡着了？”迷迷糊糊中他听见谢伊说。  
“玩累了吧，”海尔森语气温柔，“拿条毯子让他在沙发上睡吧，咱俩去卧室谈。”  
有人让他躺在沙发上，给他盖了条柔软的毯子。他舒舒服服地进了梦乡。

谢伊拿着他没织完围巾坐在床边继续织，海尔森饶有兴趣地看着：“这围巾是给康纳的吗？”  
“是啊，”谢伊回答，“我前阵子觉得闲着没事，干脆买了点毛线织围巾，这两天织好了正好让孩子围上，总觉得上次给他买的围巾，毛线太硬。”  
“唔，你真的很疼康纳，我知道继父不好做，”海尔森撩起他落下来的头发，“你就像他的妈妈一样照顾他。”  
“我替代不了他的妈妈，”谢伊叹气道，“但我想我能弥补一些，康纳是个很需要关心的孩子。”  
“你很爱他。”  
“是啊。”  
突然间海尔森的笑意消失了，他抬手就是一个耳光。谢伊的脸侧到一边，脸上火辣辣的，完全被这一巴掌打懵了。  
海尔森凑在他的耳边低狺。  
“那你怎么敢……”  
谢伊瞪大眼睛等着他接下来的话。怎么敢什么？怎么敢背叛我？  
“怎么敢，染指我的儿子？”海尔森咬牙切齿地说出了让他意想不到的话。  
“他才十七岁，你就把他勾引上床，”海尔森慢慢握住他的喉咙，不轻不重地按压着，“让他陷入一段乱伦的关系里，他会快乐吗？你这也叫关心他吗？你只是让我的儿子困扰而已。”  
“你就这么喜欢出轨？”海尔森咬着他的耳垂，冰冷的语气让谢伊愈发瑟缩，“难怪连恩在你脸上留下这么一道疤，我早该想到你本来就是个淫荡的Omega，早晚要像背叛他一样背叛我，可是你选谁不好，选我的儿子。”  
“是啊，我出轨了，”谢伊在越来越稀薄的空气里费劲地说，“你很生气。”  
“我不是为你出轨生气，”海尔森冷冷道，“我是为你把康纳拉进这件事里生气。你怎么好意思用我的儿子满足你的身体？”  
“我爱他，”谢伊哑着嗓子，提心吊胆像是在面对一头从动物园跑出来的狮子，“就像爱我自己的儿子，也像爱你一样。我承认我让他困扰了，可我也让他快乐了。想想他刚来的时候吧，一天说不了十句话，那时你可曾见过他笑？现在，我们多么幸福。我告诉你，这个家还没有散，康纳还爱着你这个父亲，都是因为我，而不是你这个三天两头不回家，一度连儿子的班级都不知道的混蛋。”  
海尔森的手渐渐地松开了，他脸上的表情复杂起来。  
“哦，但这还是不能证明，你不是一条用我儿子满足自己性欲的母狗。”  
“这当然不能证明，”谢伊理所当然地说，脸上露出一个得意的笑，“因为我就是。我本来就想用他满足我的身体，他好棒，和你一样棒。我就是没办法克制自己，海尔森，”他的手指诱惑地滑过海尔森的脸，然后是喉结，胸膛 再继续往下……“你，和他，我都爱，我都想要。”  
“我就是这样淫荡的母狗，”他凑在丈夫的耳边挑衅，“来惩罚我啊，我的主人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下这一章的内容。海尔森生气不是因为谢伊出轨。他对自己的绿帽子早有预感，谢伊是有出轨的前科的（背叛了连恩），所以会有那道疤，所以会和海尔森在一起，他放弃工作的原因不仅是为了照顾康纳，也是因为连恩是海尔森的竞争对手，他不想再在协助海尔森的过程中与连恩杠上了。海尔森主要是因为谢伊勾引自己儿子生气，他认为谢伊玩弄康纳的感情与身体，并且让康纳在少年的年纪里承受一段地下乱伦关系未免过于沉重，但是谢伊的理论是他们的乱伦关系是维系家庭的关键，是带给康纳温暖的关键。康纳是个非常孤独的孩子，他早年丧母，在学校只有弗莱姐弟算是他的朋友，谢伊作为他的继父，想要快速打开他的心扉亲近他，显然谢伊觉得最好的办法就是和他上床【这是什么鬼办法大家不要学习】。实际上，整个家庭都非常孤独，康纳丧母，谢伊是孤儿，海尔森与父母断绝关系，他们三个只有彼此，所以谢伊在拼命地拉进三个人的关系希望他们能抱团取暖。最终演化成了……嗯……他同时和父子两个保持肉体关系。当然他也有私心在里面，那就是他真的想睡康康。港真，我也想睡康康，他妈的谁不想睡康康！  
> 拔剑吧，谢伊！


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：有公共场合露出【大概】，有口交，这章康喵有点骚  
> 海尔森当然不会轻易放过背叛他的人，迟到不等于不到。

康纳是被手机铃声吵醒的。他努力睁开眼睛，看着手机屏幕叹了口气。  
雅阁·弗莱，全世界最能惹事生非的Omega。  
天色有点昏沉了，客厅里光线不足，卧室倒是亮着灯。康纳揉了揉眼睛，接了电话。  
“怎么了，”他困倦地说，“有事吗？”  
“康纳，”对面人的声音几乎是在哽咽，“我能跟你借点钱吗？”  
“你哭了？”康纳一个激灵清醒了，“你怎么了？你要钱做什么？”  
“离家出走，”雅阁在那边啜泣起来，“我们没办法在叔叔家呆着了。”  
“别开玩笑了，”康纳震惊地说，“你们不是在那里呆的很好吗？”  
“但是，但是昨天晚上的时候，叔叔一家人出去看电影……”  
“哈，然后呢？”  
“半路上他们车坏了，只好先回家……看见我和姐姐……”  
“你和伊薇……你俩惹祸了？”  
对面的人哇的一声哭了。  
“我俩当时躺在一张床上……”  
康纳懵逼了一会儿，听着那边的哭声，突然恍然大悟：“你们俩……”  
雅各布哭的跟个小孩似的，康纳不得不低声花了许多口舌才能安慰住这个甚至在打哭嗝的男孩，他一边打电话一边偷眼觑向主卧室，那里依然透出灯光但是寂静无声，谢伊和海尔森可能在聊天，或者在睡觉。  
“我不知道该怎么办，”雅各布绝望地说，“康纳，他们要让我转学，要让我去姑姑家，然后我和伊薇就见不到了。我不能……不能没有她……而且我没办法在这个家待下去了，你知道吗，现在所有人都在指责我用发情期勾引我姐姐，我怎么还能在这里生活呢？”  
“……这种事Alpha也得他妈的有一份责任，”康纳回答，“虽然，呃，我的自制力也不怎么样……但是如果你姐姐之前没有想法，她是绝对不会和你在一起的。这个我敢保证。”我可是过来人。他在心里补充。  
“其实我不在乎他们怎么看我，”雅各布吸了吸鼻子，“我就想和伊薇在一起，我想好了，我俩先往西边走，如果钱花的省一点应该能坚持到我们投奔我们的阿姨，她和叔叔姑姑基本是势不两立，肯定不会出卖我们的。”  
“你姐姐呢？她同意吗？”  
“她有点犹豫，但是管她呢，我绝对能把她带走，哪怕把她拴在我身上，我他妈的也得像带着一串叮当作响的钥匙一样带着她到处走。”  
“我相信你，雅阁，幸运的是我今年存了不少钱。”  
“……你是说你要买游戏机的钱吗？”  
“去他妈的游戏机，”康纳回答，“某对姓弗莱的家伙比游戏机贵重多了，我把钱给你转过去，你让你姐姐也借点钱。”  
“她会的。我们没法向太多人借钱，如果被叔叔知道了这件事我们可能就走不掉了。”  
“……但是……你们还会回来吗？”  
电话那边沉默了一会儿。  
“我不知道，康纳，我甚至不知道我能不能还你钱。”  
“没关系，”康纳口气宽松地说，“你只要能好好的，我就放心了。答应我，注意安全。”  
“哦我会的，”那边的男孩破涕为笑，“我他妈的绝对能比你这个天天皱着眉头的闷葫芦活得久。”  
“嘿，注意，闷葫芦正在给你转钱呐——”  
“靠，哥们儿，当我没说。”  
“这才是我的雅阁，”康纳笑了起来，“那么，保重？”  
“你也保重，”雅阁说，“多交点朋友，行吗？想到我走了以后你会一个人坐在座位上发呆，我就超级担心你。”  
“天哪，雅各布。”康纳忍不住弯起嘴角。雅各布总是这样，明明自己天生是个想做什么就做什么任性小孩，却总是一刻不停地替康纳着想。  
“那，那我先挂了？”  
“有事要告诉我，”康纳说，“而且每到一个地方都给发短信告诉我你很安全。”  
“放心吧，”他的朋友说，“我他妈的什么时候搞砸过。”  
康纳哭笑不得地挂了电话。

谢伊没有出来吃晚饭，他一直躺在床上睡觉。于是海尔森不得不系上围裙，临时上阵做了顿晚饭，吃的康纳在心里暗自发誓要好好跟谢伊学做饭，坚决不给海尔森进厨房的机会。这个人只配洗菜切菜洗碗刷锅。  
海尔森说谢伊织了一下午围巾，累的睡着了。康纳半信半疑，觉得这两位是颠鸾倒凤了一下午，才把谢伊累成这样，不过这话又不能说出口，只得作罢。不过等他睡了一晚上，第二天打着哈欠爬起来，发现谢伊已经与往常一样在厨房里做早餐，自然了，起的比谁都早。  
“你没事吗？”趁着海尔森还没起床的时候康纳低声问。  
“没事啊，”谢伊莫名其妙地看了他一眼，继续在碗里磕开鸡蛋，“干嘛这么问。”  
“你昨晚都没出来吃晚饭。”  
“我睡着了嘛。”  
康纳左右看看他，觉得他神色如常，也不好说什么，只是从后面搂住他，趁机上下其手给他捣乱。摸的谢伊急忙把他推开，免得他耽误自己做饭。大早上的，男孩格外性急，索性拽着继父把他推到流理台上，扯开他睡衣前襟，突然停了手，惊讶地看着他的胸口。  
谢伊的胸口全是青紫的吻痕，牙印，肩膀上还有手印，一块块的，格外骇人，甚至乳尖肿成原先的两倍大，红通通的好像还破了皮，脖子上倒是干净的，似乎施虐者特意给他留了面子。没等康纳看明白，他便急忙拢起衣服，转身继续做饭。  
“他欺负你了……？”康纳茫然地问。海尔森从来没在谢伊身上留下过这么可怕的痕迹。  
“你别管。”谢伊的声音低如蚊蚋。康纳心里突然就冒了火，他转身就走，却被继父一把拽住。  
“你干什么去？”  
“我去问他！”  
“你疯了！你想让他知道咱们俩的事情吗？”  
“知道就知道！”康纳暴怒着甩开谢伊的手，“我不怕他！他凭什么这么欺负你！”  
“他没欺负我！”谢伊慌乱地抱住这被怒火冲昏头脑的孩子，“是，是我自己愿意的，别惹祸，好吗？”  
“真的？”康纳充满怀疑的问。  
“是真的，你什么时候听见我俩吵架了？他欺负我做什么？”  
康纳这才渐渐松了劲，撅着嘴又拉开谢伊的衣服看了一眼：“真不是他欺负你？”  
“哎呀，真的，”谢伊半笑半嗔，“你快让我做饭吧。对了，你们昨晚怎么吃的饭？”  
“海尔森做的晚饭，”康纳撇撇嘴，“做的好难吃啊。”  
谢伊噗嗤一声笑了。  
“好了，你先去叫醒你父亲，我这边一会儿就好了。”  
康纳哦了一声，转身进了卧室，见海尔森穿着深蓝色的睡袍，抱着被子躺在凌乱的床上，头发散乱在枕头上，睡的正香。康纳小心地坐在床边，凝视着他的脸。屋里的暖风开的好像太热了，睡的他满脸通红，皱着眉呢喃着翻了个身是，把被子压在身下。现在的海尔森比起那个平时一本正经，把扣子一直系到脖子下的海尔森，要可爱的多。  
康纳伸出手摸了摸父亲的脸。时间还早，海尔森可以多睡一会儿，康纳也可以在这里多发一会儿呆。他的手感觉到过热的温度，疑惑地往下摸了摸，一直把手塞到海尔森的颈窝里。洁白的皮肤手感顺滑，手指能摸到突突直跳的动脉，这具身体依然和康纳一样富有活力。海尔森的眉目在睡梦里显得柔和又安逸，连他红茶味的信息素也变得温柔多了。这很容易让康纳回想起那个在床上带着胸有成竹的笑容骑上谢伊的他，一面动作里满满的占有欲，一面眼神却甜蜜而体贴。结实匀称的肌肉，有力的窄腰，与为了抽插而不断摆动的臀部，能将任何一个Omega插的死去活来的沉甸甸的阴茎，如果放在嘴里，一定能让舌头感受到舒适安心的重量。康纳含过谢伊的，他一直喜欢那感觉……  
触电般的收回手，男孩后知后觉地为自己的想法感到羞耻。他是个Alpha，海尔森也是，还是他的父亲，他实在摸不透为什么自己会有这种想法。像是面对洪水猛兽一样，他向后退了两步，才想起来自己是来叫海尔森起床的。  
“父亲？”康纳摇了摇他的肩膀，“吃早饭了。”  
海尔森发出一声模糊的呻吟，神似那晚他高潮的声音——停，康纳，别再想前天晚上了。  
“父亲？”  
海尔森无力地摇摇头，眼睛还是没有睁开，康纳伸手在他的额头上探了探，这才意识到了什么。他马上转身跑出去告诉谢伊，父亲发烧了。  
“发烧了？”谢伊把煎锅里的培根倒进盘子里，“那你去拿体温计给他量一下，我记得家里还有退烧药，也一起拿出来吧。”  
幸运的是，海尔森不过是发烧，不幸的是，他死活不肯去诊所，只想在家躺着，康纳和谢伊只好遂了他的愿。在谢伊的督促下，他嘟囔着坐起来吃了药，又被康纳按住灌了一整杯水下去，这才不情不愿地躺回被窝，那副模样跟个不肯吃药的孩子一样，绝对不超过十岁。康纳暗自好笑，心里也暗自诧异。自从他来到这个家，就从未见过海尔森倒下，疲倦也好，生病也罢，就算是有，也没有表现过，现在只是发了个烧，居然跟家里人又是撒娇又是抱怨，一会儿嘀咕药苦，一会儿嘟囔被子太沉。康纳就像是伺候了一个任性的小孩儿，忙里忙外的满足他的需求，最后还得坐在床边，保证海尔森不会一个人呆着。  
“用不用我给你讲个床头故事？”康纳挖苦说。海尔森听了这话居然露齿一笑，十分乐意。  
“完了，他烧糊涂了，”康纳跑去厨房跟谢伊说，“我跟他斗嘴他都不生气了。”  
“他哪儿有那么多气可生，”谢伊正在熬姜汤，“你父亲今年太累了，我就知道他逃不了生一场病，前两天又总是只穿睡衣躺在沙发上看电视，跟他说了多少次了都不听，当然要受寒，还有你，”就像所有做爸妈的一样，谢伊举一反三地敲了一下康纳的脑壳，“不穿袜子光着脚在家里到处逛，我看你也早晚要病倒。”  
“我才不会。”康纳撇撇嘴，在继父脸上啵了一个，然后就在笑骂声中逃回了卧室。  
海尔森还睁着眼。刚才康纳叫他起床他不肯起，现在让他睡觉他又不肯睡，一会儿要喝水，一会儿要吃东西，没有一会儿安生的时候。  
“你就是不想好好躺着，父亲，”康纳恨恨地把他按在被子里，“如果你总是起来，那就根本没法发汗。”  
“康纳，”海尔森叹了口气，“很无聊。”  
“所以才让你睡觉啊。”  
“而且很热。”  
“发烧了当然会热。”  
“而且头疼。”  
“要不要我去拿点水果给你吃。”康纳放缓了语气。  
“我觉得，”海尔森看似痛苦地闭上眼皱着眉，“我的枕头很不舒服。”  
“是太高了还是太低了？”  
“不好说。我想换个地方枕。”  
“……我给你换个枕头？”  
“我觉得你的腿不错。”  
“……”

因此谢伊一进门，就哭笑不得地发现康纳苦着脸跪坐在床上，海尔森正枕着他的大腿呼呼大睡。  
“不这样他就不肯睡觉，”康纳闷闷地说，“他好烦人。”  
“他一生病就这样，”谢伊坐到床边看着海尔森那张烧的通红的脸，“Alpha，没办法，有时候就跟小孩似的。”  
“我也是吗？”康纳气鼓鼓的。谢伊极力控制自己不笑出声。  
“你生病的时候比他成熟多了。”谢伊安慰说。海尔森微不可察地撅了撅嘴，翻了个身，把脸埋进康纳的肚子里。大概康纳衣服凉丝丝的，他的脸贴着很舒服。  
“我腿麻了。”康纳撇撇嘴。继父爱怜地亲了亲他的头发：“等姜汤熬好了我就让他好好睡床上。”说完，谢伊转身去厨房了。  
海尔森半睡半醒地在康纳腹部蹭了蹭，哼哼唧唧，康纳叹了口气，把手放在他头发上。  
“原来你生病时是这么难缠的。”康纳小声说。

等到好不容易哄着病号喝完姜汤埋在被子里睡觉时，谢伊和康纳已经精疲力尽了。谢伊歪在床上看了一会儿海尔森的睡颜，突然向康纳伸出一只手。  
“干啥？”  
“来啊，”谢伊冲他眨眼，“反正他睡了。”  
康纳目瞪口呆：“在这里吗？他要是醒了怎么办？”  
“没事的，”谢伊解开几个扣子，露出一片光滑的胸膛，爬到康纳身边扯他的裤子，“我们小声点。”  
这太危险了，但是康纳的心反而更激动的跳了起来。他一边时不时偷看一眼熟睡的海尔森，一边忙乱地脱去谢伊的裤子，和他一起躺在海尔森身边抱作一团。他们顾不上做什么缠绵悱恻的前戏，直奔主题，五分钟都没到康纳就已经顶开了谢伊最柔软的地方。在熟睡的父亲身边与继父偷情，叫康纳提心吊胆又兴奋非常，他拼命压抑住自己的声音，但房间里太静了，肌肤摩擦的声音与抽插造成的水声听起来还是格外明显。谢伊在他身下微微轻喘，脸上因为房间太热也像海尔森一样发红，眼睛里含了一汪多情泪，颤颤巍巍地发亮。康纳舔着他眼睛上的疤，小幅度但快速地动作着，渐渐地也顾不上身边还有个海尔森，发出细微的破碎的声音。谢伊也并不拦他，反而把他抱的更紧。  
因此康纳也不会注意到，本应熟睡的海尔森曾有那么一瞬间睁开眼睛，与谢伊目光相对，然后又闭上了眼睛。  
谢伊的手在被子在挪动着，借着被子的遮掩，握紧了海尔森的手。他的丈夫依旧闭着眼睛，但还是捏了捏他的手指作为回应。谢伊的嘴角微微上扬。冲着康纳把腿分的更开。海尔森在心里笑了笑。谢伊这幅淫荡的，欲望没有止境的身体，在平日看似平和甚至漠然，在床上却如此柔软湿润，甜美多汁，以至于不知羞耻，会在丈夫身边分开腿被继子骑着取乐。而康纳这个同样已经忘却了羞耻的小狼居然已经狂妄到了在老狼身边公然骑上母狼，这似乎是一种可怕的挑衅，可不知怎的，这也像是一种小兽的小打小闹——海尔森根本没觉得主权被侵犯了，他只觉得像是在看自己养的两只猫打闹。  
他们应该全是他的宠物。  
等康纳伴着一声难耐的闷哼射进继父的身体时，他不知道继父与父亲的手已经回归了原位。他疲惫但依旧兴奋地从谢伊身上下去，贴着海尔森的肩膀摔进了床铺。他隐约记得自己还光着，想爬起来穿衣服，但谢伊却伏在他胸前，低声要他搂着自己，身边的海尔森与自己紧紧相贴，暖烘烘的。突然间，康纳眼皮都沉的抬不起来了，困倦极了。  
“咱们还没穿衣服……”他打了个哈欠。  
“一会儿起来再穿，”谢伊在他胸前嘟囔，听起来那样可爱叫他忍不住要去亲亲，“先睡会儿……累……”  
康纳的头不由自主地歪向海尔森那侧。他闻到海尔森特有的红茶气息，暖暖地钻进他的肺部，充盈了整个胸腔。  
他又打了个哈欠，这次打到一半就睡着了。

这一觉，康纳睡的又久，又舒服，他做了一个奇怪的梦，梦见自己回到了很久以前，放学回到家时，妈妈正在厨房里做饭，他抱着书包去卧室写作业，却发现一个赤身裸体的海尔森躺在他床上。  
“你怎么在这里？”吓得他赶紧拉过被子给海尔森盖上，“你会感冒的！”  
海尔森没有回答他，灰蓝色的眼睛像对宝珠似的。康纳跳起来想去告诉妈妈，可是厨房里那个系着围裙的背影转过身来时，他看到的不是妈妈，是谢伊。  
忽的，梦醒了。  
有人伏在他身上，很重，叫他呼吸不畅，但也很舒服。那人的手充满怜爱地抚摸过他滚烫的肌肤，尤其对他的胸脯爱不释手。然后有一只手往下挪，温柔地玩弄起他的阴茎。这人对他的身体似有无限的好奇，若有若无的吻落在他身上。  
这……这不像是谢伊，这不是谢伊的味道，这温柔与谢伊也不是一种温柔。谢伊总是温柔又淫荡的，毫不犹豫贡献出身体给康纳玩弄，可这个人似乎在反过来玩弄康纳。胸前的乳尖被捏了捏，然后被纳入温热的口腔。康纳一下子清醒了，他惊慌失措地睁开眼睛想要推开身上的人，却被压制的更紧。  
睁开眼睛的那瞬间，他脑袋炸了。  
海尔森正在他身上，津津有味地吸吮着他的乳尖，见他醒了，立刻凑上来给了他一个湿吻。康纳吓得魂不附体，一时间居然忘了反抗，眼睁睁看着父亲在自己赤裸的身体上摸来摸去，又猥琐地拉开裤链掏出阴茎，像个色情狂一样在康纳腿上蹭着。  
“父亲！”他终于找回了声音，“你，你干什么！”  
“很明显，”海尔森挑起眉毛，“猥亵我的儿子，鉴于他是个和我的丈夫一起裸着躺在我身边的骚货，我这么做也没有问题。”  
“什么？不……”康纳坐起来，他没想到东窗事发来的这么快，“不是那样的……我……我……”  
“不是那样的？”海尔森冷笑道，“方才睡了我男人的，不是你吗？”  
这句话如五雷轰顶，炸的康纳动弹不得。他设想过许多被发现的场景，设想过海尔森会怎样狂怒，也许会对他动手，可从来没想过会……会……  
“谢伊呢？”他怯怯地问。  
“他吗？他正在享受一只淫荡的母狗的待遇，”海尔森耸了耸肩，“那是他应得的，不是吗？”  
康纳一把推开他就往客厅跑。他立马看见了谢伊，只是不是平常的谢伊，而是一个戴着黑色项圈，被赤身裸体拴在门把手上的谢伊。可怜的Omega坐在冰冷的地板上瑟瑟发抖，听到动静便情不自禁地向康纳的方向扭头，似乎想要张望一下，但他什么也看不见，他的眼睛被一条黑色的布蒙住了。他身上的牙印，吻痕和淤青更多了，似乎是受了场可怕的折磨，那浑圆的屁股也微微抖动着，里面似乎有马达的嗡鸣声。前面的阴茎无用地勃起着，却被套上了一个银色的阴茎环。  
“你怎么能这么对他！”康纳惊恐地喊道，冲到谢伊身边想解救自己心爱的人，却发现项圈上有一把密码锁。谢伊的双手被捆在身前，无助地向康纳伸出手：“康纳？别，别再惹他生气了。”  
“谢伊……”  
“我为什么不能这么对他，”海尔森冷笑道，“当你们背着我上床的时候，有想过我吗？”  
“那是我的错，”康纳走到他面前，“不要这么对谢伊，求你了。”  
“你是我的儿子，而且你还是个孩子，”海尔森温柔地说，却更让康纳脊背发凉，“我会原谅你的，可是那条不知羞耻的母狗，不该受点惩罚吗？”  
“你要怎么做？”康纳看着他毒蛇般的眼神，某种恐惧渗进了心里，“不要太过分，不要伤害他。”  
“这就不是你说的算的了，”海尔森像是想起了什么似的微微一笑，“不过，你也可以替他分担一些嘛。”  
现在屋里的三个人，有两个人赤身裸体，唯有海尔森衣着整齐，只要穿上西装外套就可以去上班了，这似乎更强化了他们的地位差距。康纳看着海尔森给谢伊嘴里塞了个口球，撑开了那张曾经令人销魂的嘴。谢伊似乎预感到了什么，眼泪已经渗过蒙眼布流了出来，在海尔森拽着绳子像牵狗一样拖动他时甚至吓得哭出了声。海尔森打开家门，直接将这条小母狗拖到了外边走廊，谢伊在骤然降低的温度里瑟瑟发抖，哀求地抓住海尔森的裤腿。然而他的Alpha铁了心要给他教训，把绳子系在了门把手上，回屋关上了门，就这么把他关在了家门外。  
“你疯了！”康纳冲上去要打开门，却被海尔森一把抱住，“你！外边有人看见他怎么办！”  
“看见就看见了，”海尔森无所谓地说，“他只是一条母狗，他本来就喜欢给人看。”  
康纳被他的话激怒了，试图强行打开门，可不知怎的，明明他是力气比较大的那个，却死活争不过海尔森。浓烈的红茶味猛地爆发出来，康纳的腿一下子软了。然而这并不类似于Omega在这种情况下的反应，他也并不是个Omega，他只是被一个更强大的Alpha用信息素压制了。他知道海尔森是个很强的Alpha，却不知道有这么强。  
父亲就这样轻而易举地化解了他的攻击，抱着他把他拖到了他的卧室。  
“你在你的屋里干过他吗？”海尔森掐住他的脖子，“在这张床上，嗯？这是我给你买的床，在你来到这个家之前，我为你挑选的。在我在外边工作的时候，在我拼命挣钱支撑起这个家的时候，我的儿子，却在和我的丈夫共度良宵。你知道吗，如果没有我，你现在就是个没有妈妈的孤儿，谢伊则是个穷困潦倒的小寡妇。你们就这样报答我？”  
“对不起，”康纳费劲地说，“对不起，父亲，你想怎么对我都行，但是求你，先让谢伊进来……”  
“你真感人，”海尔森叹道，“你真的很爱他，可惜他可不是什么贞洁烈妇，你知道他的烂穴经历了几个Alpha吗？”  
“我不在乎，”康纳在越来越少的氧气里说，海尔森的手在他脖子上收的太紧了，“我不知道他的过去，可是我爱他，而且他很爱你，你，你不该这么对他。”  
“淫荡的母狗喜欢这种对待，”海尔森漫不经心地说，“你怎么知道他没有爽到呢？他屁股里的跳蛋我开的最大档，够他受的了。哦，当然了，你可以试着打倒我去拯救他，不过当你想要为他拿下项圈的时候，你会发现你打不开密码锁，最终你还是得来求我。”  
“那你到底要怎样才能放过他？”  
“哦，这个嘛，”海尔森摸了摸下巴做出思考的模样，“我们一样一样的来，怎么样，比如说，如果你想让他进屋，你就要帮我做一件事，拿掉他的阴茎环又是一件事，拿出跳蛋又是一件事，最后拿掉项圈……啊，你看，你欠我四个承诺。”  
“我答应你，”康纳迫不及待地说，“你要怎样才能让他进来？”  
“唔，”海尔森终于松开了他的脖子，叫他喘息一会儿，抚摸着他干燥的嘴唇，“跪下。”  
康纳僵住了。海尔森显然是在侮辱他。  
“快点。”父亲不耐烦地说。门外传来了谢伊的啜泣声，甚至真的像条小母狗一样在挠门。康纳不安起来。  
“没事，他高潮了吧，”海尔森按着康纳的肩膀，“跪下，还是说你喜欢他在外边裸着给别人看？”  
康纳咬咬牙，跪在了地板上。  
“然后呢？”他生无可恋地问。  
海尔森因为得逞笑了笑，拉开裤链掏出了康纳曾经想象过要放在嘴里的阴茎。  
“舔我。”  
康纳懵了。  
声称这是乱伦的话，作为一个与继父偷情的人，康纳实在没有底气，他只能弱弱地表达一点抗议：“我们都是Alpha……”  
“那又怎样，”海尔森皱起眉，“你还想不想让他进来了？”  
这个混蛋！  
门外的谢伊还在哭，康纳意识到自己走投无路。海尔森到底是在惩罚他，还是在垂涎于自己的儿子？康纳无从知晓，他只知道现在有个机会，他能一偿夙愿，好好品尝一下海尔森的阴茎，就像他曾经想过的那样。这想法很混蛋，鉴于谢伊还在受苦。他定定地看着眼前那根又长又直，粗壮饱满，顶端淌出透明的液体的玩意儿，感觉嘴里正在分泌口水。  
“快点，”海尔森傲慢地说，“舔我的鸡巴。”  
康纳张开了嘴。

门外的谢伊蜷缩着，像条狗一样拴在门上，无助地颤抖着，屁股里的跳蛋嗡嗡直响。眼泪混着口水一起淌到了脖子里，没办法，有口球在他就控制不了口水。他不安地在地上磨蹭，竖起耳朵听着电梯的动静。如果这时候有人坐电梯来到这一层的话，一眼就能看见他。  
如果真的有人来了会怎么样？也许会好心的放开他，问他要不要报警。当然不能报警，他怎么能让自己的丈夫惹上麻烦，所以他就得低声下气地说，谢谢你，但这是我自己愿意的，我就是一条淫贱的母狗，活该被主人拴在外面。  
又也许，来者会色心顿起，占他的便宜，把他全身摸个遍，然后捅进他流水的肉穴。反正他的眼睛被蒙着，就算被人奸污了，也不知道是谁做的。  
被绑起来的双手摸索到阴茎上，犹豫了一会儿，终于还是没有拿下阴茎环。他在跳蛋的马达声中低声呻吟着，突然仰起头，身体僵住了，后穴里喷出一股蜜液，淅淅沥沥地淋在地上。  
“好舒服……”他模糊地说，瘫软了下来。他现在看起来确实是一条淫贱的母狗了。他从来都是。

屋里的情景也没有正经太多。康纳的嘴被撑的大张，父亲的阴茎在他的嘴里搅动着，Alpha的信息素让同为Alpha的他本能的不安，后颈刺痛，想要反抗，可是海尔森的手爱抚着他的头发，看起来是个强大又慈爱的父亲，叫他也想要顺从。他从来都不知道自己是同性恋（其实是双性恋，也许），但海尔森的阴茎确实让他沉迷了，那饱满的口感，口腔被填满的感觉，微苦的红茶味道，Alpha独有的麝香气息，都让他满口生津，更不要提海尔森依旧那副从容不迫的模样，只是在快感里微微的喘息，与那晚骑上谢伊的模样别无二致，白色的衬衫扣子一直系到脖子下，又被他慢条斯理地用修长的手指解开两个扣，露出洁白的脖颈与锁骨，仅仅从西装裤里探出的阴茎正塞满了康纳的嘴。康纳感觉到自己在勃起。  
康纳知道自己有一点口欲期没过去的意思，他总是喜欢吮吸东西，因此时常在前戏里吸谢伊的阴茎，也常叼着谢伊的乳头不放，让谢伊像个母亲一样抱着他给他“喂奶”，但谁曾想到，父亲的阴茎也给了他类似的快乐呢？  
海尔森扶住了他的头，康纳预感到有一场暴风骤雨。  
“准备好。”海尔森低声说。康纳努力放松自己的喉咙。  
海尔森开始操他的嘴了，就像操谢伊的小穴那样，操的水声连连，又快又重，每一次都干到康纳的喉咙里，干的康纳不断发出干呕声。康纳必须想方设法的呼吸但是咽反射几乎要了他的命，他干呕呕到眼泪汪汪，终于眼泪夺眶而出，丢人的淌了下来。海尔森似乎很喜欢他的泪水，口中的阴茎又涨大了一圈。康纳的膝盖跪的生疼，摇摇晃晃，只能靠抓住海尔森的裤腿来保持平衡。海尔森改变了策略，抓住他的头发逼迫他前后移动，像使用飞机杯一样使用他的嘴，康纳看起来十分痛苦，但海尔森毫不留情，一把把他按在自己小腹处，死死的按住，让他的鼻尖都埋在自己的毛发里，欣赏着康纳喉咙里发出的噎住的声音。康纳坚持了一会儿终于开始挣扎，却只能被按的更紧，发出的声音听起来像是快没命了。  
海尔森毕竟是个心疼孩子的好父亲，高抬贵手，放开了他，让他跌倒在地板上咳嗽。康纳的肺都快憋炸了，喉咙也难受的不行。他想要呼吸，却又不能在咳嗽时呼吸，一时间脸都憋红了。海尔森蹲下身来拍着他的后背。  
“呼吸！”海尔森命令道。康纳终于又找回了呼吸，大口大口的享受着氧气的甘甜。眼泪又开始横流，他没有受过这种侮辱，心里委屈极了，然而海尔森并不会因为他的眼泪动容。  
“射你嘴里还是脸上，你自己选吧。”父亲懒洋洋地撸动着阴茎。  
康纳犹豫了一会儿。门外的谢伊发出了更高昂的哭叫，又被口球堵在嘴里。海尔森不耐烦了，不等康纳说话，就直接塞进他嘴里射了进去。  
“唔！”  
腥膻的精液一股一股的喷进嘴里，康纳要想不被呛住就得赶紧往下咽，他也只能大口大口的吞咽着精液，这可不怎么好吃，里面的Alpha信息素更叫他皱眉。他自己也是个Alpha，却被人这样当做Omega使用，难免不适应。不过海尔森才懒得照顾他是不是第一次服侍Alpha，自顾自射完，舒爽地叹口气，像对待乖狗狗一样拍拍他的头以表鼓励。  
“谢伊，”康纳的嗓子哑的不成样，“让谢伊进来。”


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：  
> 乱伦  
> 跳蛋  
> 阴茎环  
> 冰水  
> 前列腺高潮  
> 扭曲的家庭关系

海尔森拉上裤子拉链往外走，打开了屋门。康纳颤颤巍巍爬起来，过去看时，只见谢伊瘫在地上，屁股还在微微抖动，下面流了一滩可疑的液体，身前的阴茎涨红着，被阴茎环束缚着，怕是难受的很。好心的丈夫先为他解开了双手，拿掉了口球——这个算附赠康纳的，海尔森说——然后拽着绳子往屋里走。谢伊眼睛还被蒙着，但依然听话地跟着爬进屋里，果真如一只小狗狗般。海尔森径直把他牵进了主卧室，康纳也只能乖乖跟在后面，看海尔森把他拴在了卧室门上。  
“蒙眼布随便你。”海尔森挥挥手，但谢伊并没有急着拿下来，只是缩起来发抖。他一定吓坏了，康纳心疼地想。  
“接下来呢？”海尔森饶有兴致地坐在床边，“康纳，你还想拿掉什么？”  
康纳看了看谢伊那涨红的阴茎。  
“阴茎环吧，”他低声说，“他看起来好难受。”  
“唔，这样，”海尔森点点头，“你还硬着呢，可怜的孩子，从给我口交开始硬到现在。”  
康纳没吭声。  
“那么，去操他，”海尔森宽宏大量地说，“我的小母狗借给你用，去操他吧。”  
“什，什么？！”康纳震惊地抬起头，“你……”  
“怎么了，”海尔森理所当然，“你又不是没偷用过我的母狗，当着我的面就不好意思了？  
“康纳……”谢伊难耐地开口了，“来吧……”  
“可是……”  
“我好痛……”谢伊啜泣着，“快点让他把环拿下来吧。”  
海尔森得意洋洋地眨眨眼。靠，货真价实的混蛋。  
“他的跳蛋还在里面，”康纳忧心忡忡，“搞的拿不出来了可怎么办？”  
“那就去医院，”海尔森没好气地说，“快做！”  
康纳只得走到谢伊身边。继父躺在地板上，配合地抱住膝盖露出湿润烂红的后穴。康纳咬咬牙，顶了进去。  
这与平时没有区别，康纳在心里安慰自己，顶多旁边有个海尔森罢了——妈的这区别大了去了！谢伊在他身下无助地发出甜蜜的呻吟声，那Omega专有的产道早已被跳蛋玩弄的湿软如泥，他得很努力控制自己才能不一下子捅进去。然而在他进入了一半的时候，他触碰到了那个万恶的，开着最高档的跳蛋，震动到麻木的感觉让他惊慌地往后退了退。谢伊因此哭叫了一声。  
“康纳，”海尔森皱起眉，“全都进去。”  
“不……”可怜的孩子摇着头。谢伊是怎么忍受这么个东西塞在里面的？康纳一碰到它，就被震得头皮发麻，说不清是欢愉还是痛苦。  
父亲不耐烦地走过来蹲下，把手按在儿子的臀部上，强迫他往里推进。康纳尖叫出声，龟头顶在了震动的源头，连他的腰胯处都忍不住跟着抖动，他推拒着海尔森的手想要后退，反而被更用力的往里按。海尔森跪坐到儿子身后，伏在康纳背上用体重把康纳往下压，他的儿子与丈夫同时发出了撕心裂肺的叫声——谢伊是因为跳蛋进的太深，康纳则是因为最敏感的地方顶在了一个高功率运作的跳蛋上。  
“不要！不要！”少年惨叫着，“父亲，我受不了！”  
“你受的了，”海尔森冷酷地继续用力，逼迫康纳用阴茎更紧实的顶在跳蛋上，“全都进去。”  
谢伊的手指在地板上抓挠着，淌了满脸泪，但并没有开口求饶。倒是康纳哭的越来越惨，浑身都在颤抖，他之前就硬了许久，敏感的很，又从未经历过这么复杂的性事，一时间经受不住。他感到海尔森的身体紧贴着他，在他身后施加着重量，衬衫扣子硌着他的背，裤裆鼓囊着顶着他的臀缝，他的阴茎陷在谢伊那销魂荡魄的蜜穴里，又顶着一个快速震动的跳蛋，整个腰胯都发麻了，这种刺激让他只想逃避开来。身下是饱受欺凌的继父，身后是咄咄逼人的父亲，他本来就委屈，这会儿更是哭个不停，哭的海尔森感觉有点不对劲，不敢再给他加力，抱着他晃了晃算是哄他了。谢伊也扯掉蒙眼布，露出眼角通红的眼睛，伸手去给可怜的孩子擦眼泪。  
“好了，”谢伊断断续续地说，“不哭了，爸爸在这里……”  
康纳抽泣着打了个哭嗝。海尔森无可奈何地抱着他，按摩着他的背部，等到他止了哭声，才在他耳边低声要求他继续。康纳抬起手臂擦了把眼泪，他已经开始适应这样的快感，渐渐找回了节奏，一下下往里戳。谢伊抱着肚子越叫越凄楚可是也越叫越骚，甚至忘情地拉下康纳与他接吻。海尔森回到床边，挑起眉毛看着这幅场景，他的小母狗淫荡地扭着屁股，被跳蛋玩了那么久还是不满足，饕餮一般贪婪地吞吃着康纳的阴茎。康纳看起来心醉神迷，彻底沦陷在谢伊的温柔乡里——不对，这不叫温柔乡，这根本就是销金窟。  
康纳使劲顶了顶，射了进去。谢伊的四肢抽搐着，眼睛翻了上去，表情迷乱，在康纳拔出去后后穴仍然意犹未尽地收缩着，还想吃点什么似的。男孩疲惫地垂下头，躺在了地板上。  
“父亲……”他还没有忘记自己一开始的目的，“阴茎环……”  
海尔森嗯了一声，小心地按住谢伊，慢慢拆开了银色的小玩意。Omega痛苦地辗转反侧，显然是忍耐已久了。海尔森想了想，决定大发慈悲，纡尊降贵地把可怜的涨红的阴茎含进嘴里，谢伊尖叫一声射了出来，马上就瘫软了身子，眼睛发直，连根手指都动不了了。  
“我……”Omega喃喃道，“太深了……跳蛋……救我……”  
跳蛋始终没有停止工作，差不多已经抵在Omaga的子宫口了，嗡嗡作响地震得谢伊腰都直不起来。  
海尔森的手伸进了裤兜，捏住了跳蛋的遥控器，用眼神询问谢伊的状况。谢伊向他摇摇头，闭上眼睛捂着小腹蜷缩起来。海尔森的手从遥控器上挪开了。  
康纳终于爬起来了，第一件事就是确认谢伊是不是还好。继父看起来真的是被狠狠凌辱过，双腿之间缓缓流出刚才射进去的东西，身上错乱交杂分布着吻痕，但是睁开眼睛时，那双眼睛依旧温柔可人，似乎在安慰康纳。康纳俯下身抱紧他，两人互相温存着，但谢伊还是忍不住哭了起来，心疼的康纳又抱又亲，也哄不好他。  
“跳蛋……”谢伊抽抽搭搭，“康纳，快让他拿出来……”  
“那么就是第三件事了，”海尔森放松地坐在床边，他至今都衣衫整齐，“把这个戴上，康纳。”  
康纳默默地看着他手里发出寒光的阴茎环。

“如果你软不下来，是戴不上的。”  
康纳正在与自己半勃的阴茎作斗争，但这对年轻的Alpha来说从来都是个困难的课题。  
“你要是别乱摸，我就不会硬了。”他坐在海尔森腿上没好气地说，但父亲依旧上下其手地占着便宜。谢伊还在地板上抱着肚子流泪，他心里着急，可是越着急越是戴不上。  
海尔森粗鲁地推开了他往外走，康纳摸不着头脑地看着他的背影，索性先爬到谢伊身边，把手指伸进去想试着把跳蛋拿出来，可是整根指头进去，什么也没摸着。他在湿软滑溜的肉壁上按来按去，结果谢伊哭的更厉害了。Omega的腰像是酥了一样，软软地动弹不得，他被跳蛋刺激着子宫口，最最敏感隐秘的地方被折磨的一波波潮吹，又爽又痛苦。康纳做了番努力，沮丧的叹了口气。  
“都怪你，”他冲着进门的海尔森嚷嚷，“拿不出来了！”  
海尔森撇了他一眼。  
“一会儿我来，你先过来，把自己弄软。”  
康纳这才注意到他手里拿了个盆子，凑过去一看，脸色就变了，只见盆里装了半盆冰水，满满的冰块在里面叮叮当当的碰撞着。他无意识地后退几步，立刻又被海尔森一把抓住。  
“我不要！”他挣扎着喊。海尔森似乎对他的反应早有预料，掏出兜里的遥控器在他面前晃了一下。  
“好好听话，”父亲慈爱地说，“我就把跳蛋调成中档。”  
“康纳，康纳，”谢伊在地上辗转反侧，“听他的吧，我不行了……”  
康纳一愣的时间，就被父亲拖到了大腿上，把盆子举到了合适的位置。康纳看看自己不听话的阴茎，再看看盆里的冰块，咬咬牙，点了点头。  
海尔森一把拽住他的阴茎埋进了冰水里。  
“啊——”少年尖叫起来，“不！不！啊！！！！”  
他迅速软了下去，刚才还炙热的阴茎现在已经在冰水里缩了起来，然而海尔森像是玩的起兴了似的，还用他的阴茎搅动了冰块。康纳的嗓子都快喊破了，声音凄厉，像只被抓住的小动物一样挥动着四肢挣扎却始终逃不过海尔森的魔爪。海尔森嘴角的微笑却越来越明显，他心里暴虐的火在熊熊燃烧，康纳的惨叫给予了他无与伦比的快感，他硬了，想埋进儿子身体里好好爽爽。因此他暂时放过了康纳，把盆子放到一边，拿起阴茎环干净利落地扣上。康纳从他的大腿上软软滑了下去，跌在谢伊身边。继父立刻凑过来抱住他，安抚着这受苦的孩子。  
谢伊无声地瞪着海尔森，谴责他玩的太过火。海尔森耸耸肩，遵守承诺地调低了跳蛋的频率。  
“可是……”康纳渐渐清醒过来，“他的跳蛋，太深了……”  
海尔森打开抽屉，抓出一块磁铁丢给了康纳。康纳没好气地翻了个白眼，开始试图把陷得太深的跳蛋往外吸。可是跳蛋越是顶着谢伊的子宫口震动，谢伊就越会情不自禁地咬紧那玩意。康纳折腾了半天，泄气地放弃了。  
“你就不能直接关上吗？”他不高兴地说。  
也不能玩的太过了。海尔森好心好意地关上了跳蛋，推开康纳，动作熟练地按摩着谢伊的穴口帮助他放松。谢伊闭上眼睛，在努力放松与磁铁的加持下，跳蛋终于被逐渐排出，最后海尔森伸进去两根手指，把那折磨人的刑具夹了出来。在这个过程中，谢伊甚至又高潮了一次，险些把跳蛋吸回原位。  
跳蛋刚出来，马上就有一股复杂的液体哗的一下喷了出来，之后还在汨汨流出，里面有谢伊自己潮吹的液体，也有海尔森放入跳蛋之前射进去的，一直堵在他的子宫里。  
天哪，康纳暗忖，他居然忍了这么久。  
“项圈，”康纳说，“这次你的要求是什么？”  
海尔森不置可否，拿出一管润滑剂，康纳一眼认出是谢伊买的那管樱桃味。可恶，这都被海尔森发现了。  
“这是今天在车里发现的，”海尔森晃了晃，“我想我应该没在车里放过这个，对吧？车震，你们很有情趣嘛。”  
康纳的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“我要操你，”海尔森得意地扬起下巴，“我要用你后面。”  
“你疯了？”康纳不可思议地瞪着他，“你是我父亲！”  
“哦，你还记得啊，”父亲嘲笑道，“你偷用那个贱货的时候，有记得我是你父亲吗？”  
一说到这件事，康纳顿时没了底气。可他心里还是不情愿，好歹他也是Alpha，后面根本就不是做那个用的。而且他预感……如果现在答应海尔森，怕不是会打开什么奇怪的闸门。  
“就算你很生气，”康纳恼怒地说，“你也折磨了我们够久了，你想惩罚我，大不必用这种方式羞辱我。”  
“康纳，”海尔森皱起眉，“你还是没明白。”  
“没明白什么？”  
“我不是要羞辱你，我说过，我原谅你了，”海尔森凑到他面前，“我只是……”  
康纳的呼吸停滞了。海尔森的脸离他那么近，以至于呼吸会像蝴蝶翅膀一样扑在他脸上。海尔森的眼珠微微晃动着，像是一汪水里的宝珠，似乎在观察他的脸。康纳第不知道多少次的意识到，他的父亲是个非常英俊的男人。  
而且现在眼神那么温柔。  
“只是什么？”康纳低声问。  
“你是我的，”海尔森爱抚着他的脸，“我的，康纳，你是我的。”  
稀里糊涂的，康纳发现自己被推倒在床上，趴着等待接下来会发生的事。父亲的手心有些粗糙，但是温暖，在少年深色肌肤上摩擦，从后颈一直摸到臀部，然后按压着藏在中间的，从未有人碰过的穴口。谢伊依旧被拴在门上，跪坐在地板上不安地动了动，然后把手指塞进了自己已经松软的穴口。海尔森皱着眉，不轻不重地踢了他一脚。  
“你就不能忍忍？”海尔森尖酸刻薄地说，“一会儿不挨操就忍不住吗？还没轮到你呢。”  
谢伊状似委屈地低下头。康纳开始怀疑海尔森是不是对的，谢伊真的是个总想被人玩弄的骚货。可那又怎样，康纳也好，海尔森也好，哪个不喜欢他这份骚浪呢？  
手指带着润滑剂一起塞进了Alpha那未经人事的后穴，缓慢地抽插着。康纳安静地趴在枕头上，任由海尔森扩张他的身体，这有些不适，但没什么感觉，毕竟他不是个Omega。阴茎环在前面硌着有些不舒服，但尚能忍受。这是好事，他在心里安慰自己，没有感觉意味着不会被折磨，只要这件事做完了，他就能拿掉谢伊的项圈，彻底结束这件事。  
只要他被他父亲操一次罢了。  
谢伊躺在地板上，舔着嘴唇自慰，毫不畏惧地迎着康纳的目光。康纳越来越搞不懂他了，但无所谓，康纳爱他，不管谢伊是什么样的，体贴入微的继父也好，浪荡骚贱的小婊子也好，康纳都在乎他。  
海尔森的手指灵活的在他体内挑逗，却吸引不了康纳的注意力。海尔森也意识到了这件事，让一个Alpha领会被操的美妙之处并不是一件容易的事，但他相信，康纳的潜力绝不会止步于那次口交。  
海尔森低头看着少年臀缝间那正吞吃着他手指的后穴，抽出手指低下头，在康纳反应过来之前舔了上去。  
“父亲……”康纳啜泣的声音能让任何一个Alpha马上硬起来不管他是不是同性恋，“别这样……”  
父亲不会听他的话，只会用软软的舌头舔开他青涩的穴口，就着樱桃味的润滑剂舔进高热滚烫柔韧鲜嫩的甬道——谢伊买可食用性润滑剂果真是有先见之明的。康纳把脸埋在枕头里剧烈颤抖，他还想掩饰自己的感觉，挽回一点残留不多的贞操——至少不要在被另一个Alpha舔的时候这么有感觉。但是被阴茎环束缚的阴茎居然顽强地勃起了，这时候在身下硌着就变得不那么舒服了。他不得不微微抬起臀部给阴茎留点空间，但这个动作反而把后穴送进了父亲嘴里。海尔森直接一口吮住，用舌面大力碾压，用口腔肆意吮吸，用鼻尖磨蹭这孩子的臀缝，搞的口水都淌到自己下巴上，让他感受到前所未有的刺激。这刺激也许与性快感感觉相差甚远，但新奇的感觉足以让少年哽咽着，眼泪滴进枕头。  
谢伊还在地板上哼唧着，被玩弄许久的身体并未变得麻木，反而更加敏感，轻易攀上了高潮。他歇了一会儿拽着自己的绳子坐起来，咬着指尖缩在角落里看着这场同性乱伦性爱，眼神里满满的是受虐的屈辱与羡慕的渴望。脖子上的项圈和绳子时刻提醒着他不过是肯威家的一条狗，主人不临幸他，他就只能在地板上流水。  
康纳被翻了过来，双腿搭上了父亲的肩膀，这是一个完全Omega的姿势，错位的感觉既诡异又新鲜，他在父亲面前打开了身体，最隐私的部位被细细地查看。那里已经被舔的湿软多了，海尔森完全可以一贯到底。  
康纳可以反抗，如果他真的不想，他现在可以推开海尔森，还有机会……  
父亲抓起他身下被子的边缘，往他身边拢了拢，然后调高了暖风。他像是个等待治疗的病号一样，乖乖地躺在那里随便海尔森摆弄。雪花，机场，风，外套，父亲，妈妈长眠在千里之外的城市，他一个人孤独地坐上飞机，飞往不知目的地的目的地，这个世界他再也没有熟悉的人了，像条摇摇晃晃的帆船孤独地航行在时而波涛汹涌时而星光璀璨的大海上，最终，是海尔森接住了他。  
被进入的感觉没什么特别的，只是异物感而已。父亲的手压在他的喉咙上，握紧。为什么海尔森会这么喜欢掐我脖子呢？康纳迷迷糊糊地想。海尔森压在他身上，似乎很难耐地喘息着。小狼崽不知道自己的肠道又热又紧，紧紧咬着入侵者，他胡思乱想的当口，上面的Alpha已然陷入快感狂潮，毫不留情地全然拔出然后捅进去，用的力气像是跟他有仇似的要把他捅穿。这和Omega做爱完全不同，海尔森不是在操一条小母狗而是在强奸一头小狼，他要更凶猛更无情才能震得住身下的人，而对康纳来说，他得克服反抗的本能，也要适应被对方信息素压制的感觉——海尔森做的太过了，红茶味的信息素过于猛烈地摧残着康纳的意志，叫他恐惧又脆弱，旁边被忽略的谢伊已经瘫在地板上动弹不得地哭泣了，头都抬不起来。  
这场气势汹汹的性爱终于在某个时刻发生了变化，也不知道被戳到了哪里，年轻的Alpha哭叫出声，身子一下子软了。海尔森一愣，随即往外退了一些，试探着在肠壁上戳戳。康纳慌乱地摆动着腰躲避他，酥麻感顺着尾椎一路爬上大脑，又分散到四肢百骸，像是触电一般，汗毛都立了起来。他情不自禁地发出的声音听起来像是发情的谢伊。  
“哦，”海尔森的低语像是远处的雷声隆隆地在耳边响起，一下子钻进他的耳朵里挠的他痒极了，“原来这里才是你的好地方。”  
康纳张着嘴喘气，不知所措。  
“我以为你的前列腺会更深，”海尔森抚摸着他的脸颊，“但是浅的像个Beta……？”  
“呃……？”康纳不知道这是好是坏。  
“这很好，”老狼咬着他的耳朵，“很方便……玩弄。”  
老狼没骗他，每次顶撞都恰如其分地刺激到他的前列腺。这不像是康纳经历过的任何快感，甚至曾经阴茎得到的快乐与现在都不在一个层面上，仿佛有股暖流在小腹处盘踞，旋即流向下肢，他的双腿登时就绷紧了。不可思议的酥麻感从胯间向周围扩散，康纳的意识开始模糊，口水都流到了枕头上。被束缚的阴茎始终都是半勃状态，却比任何时候都渴望释放。他好想射，也好像想让海尔森更用力的干他。  
“放开……”他低声抱怨，“我想射……”  
父亲只是更用力地按住他的小腿，像对待一个操不坏的Omega一样更粗暴地捅进去，他的后穴开始不知廉耻地学会了收缩，甚至被顶到得趣之处时还会咬着海尔森不放，让年长的Alpha舒服的叹息。父亲说他是个和谢伊一样的小婊子，第一次被操就浪成这样。他茫然地接受了父亲的评价，沉浸在第一次体验的快乐里恍恍惚惚。唯一的不足之处在于阴茎环，他不得不忍耐着不能射精的感觉，这让他心里空落落的。  
“没关系，”父亲在他耳边低声诱哄，“你不需要前面，用后面就可以高潮。”  
这怎么做的到？康纳睁大眼睛感到被操干的速度明显加快了，他那本不该用在这种事上的后穴被插的水花四溅，艳红的穴肉不断被翻出来再被插回去，他像个Omega一样成为了Alpha宣泄欲望的容器。海尔森一下下沉重地干进他肚子里，每一下都能让他被电击一样痉挛，他的眼神近乎痴呆，口水不断从合不拢的嘴里流出来，快乐一浪高过一浪，他的小腿绷得快要抽筋了——  
“啊啊啊啊！”他抽搐着，“啊……要来了！”  
“来吧！”海尔森低狺着，“为我高潮吧！”  
他高潮了，不是曾经体验过的尖锐的，来的快走的也快的高潮，而是像海水一样整个把他淹没，冲走他的意识，冲走他的理智，甚至冲走他的本能。他已然忘记了自己姓甚名谁，甚至不记得是谁在操自己，他只知道他快活的像是睡在云彩里一样。高潮之后又是高潮，之后又是高潮，一波跟着一波，没有停息的时候，他的眼睛翻了上去，身体不受控制的收紧吞咽，舌头都吐出来了，宛如在快乐里垂死。在死亡的威胁下，他紧紧抓住了海尔森的手臂，指甲在上面掐出痕迹。父亲拥抱着他，用继续肆意的顶撞与充满占有欲的咬吻，陪他度过了这个恐怖的高潮。  
他不像是个人，更像是个娃娃一样瘫在床上，神情涣散。后穴还在自顾自抽搐着，海尔森已经射在了里面，让他感到了某种乱伦的羞耻与兴奋。前面的阴茎从头到尾都是半勃，好像在这场高潮里被遗忘了，只是隔岸观火。海尔森终于拿掉了它，让他的阴茎放松下来。他释放了，但不是射出来的，只是流出来了一些精液，然后便没了动静。  
“孩子，”海尔森的声音听起来那样遥远，“还好吗？”  
少年挪动着四肢，蜷缩了起来，在过于激烈的高潮后他只觉得冷。男人扯过被子，连人带被子一起抱进了怀里。现在的海尔森像个真正的父亲了，一个保护者，照顾者，满足者与主导者。康纳在他怀里垂下头表示臣服，第一次对他毫无怨言，尽管现在他的信息素已经转为温柔的气息了。  
温暖的手指揉搓着康纳的后颈，像是某种接受臣服的仪式。海尔森不可能标记另一个Alpha，但康纳允许他把手指放在自己的气味腺上，已经说明了很多事情。  
他俩歇了一阵子，拥抱着回顾高潮的滋味，享受现在的温情，感觉到同样血脉的温暖在他们身体里流通。父亲在康纳耳边窃窃私语，描绘出一副他们未来生活的景象。父亲将允许他继续使用那个Omega，可是他自己也得属于父亲，身体要像个Omega一样随时随刻为父亲打开。康纳回忆起方才前列腺高潮的滋味，求之不得，在他怀里兴奋到微微颤抖，小声地保证以后会唯父亲马首是瞻，换来父亲满意的吻。  
歇了好一会儿，这俩才猛然记起，还有个Omega被他们拴在地板上呢。康纳急忙起身去看，只见继父依旧瘫软在地板上，紧紧闭着眼睛，脸色苍白，满脸是汗。  
“谢伊！”少年急忙下了床扑向心爱的人，然而刚把他抱起来，谢伊居然抽搐了一下，下面涌出了一波滚烫的蜜液，似乎是因为这点触碰就高潮了。  
“他怎么了？”康纳慌乱地问。  
“大概，”海尔森也觉得自己做的有点过了，“刚才我们往外放了太多信息素，对他影响太大了。”尤其是我的，他在心里补充。  
“先给他解开项圈，密码是什么？”  
“916。”谢伊昏昏沉沉地说。  
康纳嗯了一声，立刻解开了密码锁，拿下项圈后才反应过来。“你，你自己知道密码？”  
谢伊唔了一声，眼睛都睁不开。海尔森过来把他抱上了床，让他在自己的怀里好好的休息。  
“抱歉，”海尔森温柔地说，与之前的模样大相径庭，更别提还在努力使自己的信息素更柔和，“是不是做的太过了，还好吗？”  
“我没事，”Omega缩在他怀里，“我玩的很开心啦……”  
“好吧，但是别想再玩这么大的了。”  
“嘿……我还想玩更多……”谢伊黏黏糊糊地亲了上去，“和你们……一起……”  
“你早该告诉我你喜欢这样，”海尔森在接吻的间隙说，“好几年前就该告诉我。”  
“我还想要。”谢伊在他怀里撒娇。  
“你这个样子可不能承受更多了，不过这个怎么样，”海尔森拿起那个被遗忘的跳蛋塞进那合不拢的穴口，打开了最低档，“你可以就这样睡觉。”  
“等等！”康纳大声喊道，“这到底是怎么回事！”  
海尔森扭过头啼笑皆非地看着他。  
“你不会真的以为，我直到今天才发现你们俩背着我上床的事吧？”  
“那你什么时候发现的？”康纳目瞪口呆，“而且，这一切到底是为什么？”  
“你并不是个善于掩饰的孩子，康纳，”海尔森皱起眉，“谢伊也许比你强，但很早的时候他就在刻意给我留下破绽，一开始我只是怀疑谢伊在出轨，但是后来，我意识到是你们两个在偷情，而且谢伊是故意让我知道的。”  
“直到昨天，我的孩子，当你在沙发上睡觉的时候，我们进行了前所未有的沟通，并商量好了今天的事。”  
“我还是不明白，”康纳喃喃道，“这是为什么？”  
“过来，我的儿子。”海尔森向他伸出了一条手臂。康纳的脚情不自禁地挪了过去，爬上了床，依偎在父亲的臂弯里，而继父在父亲的另一边。好吧，今天的事确实改变了很多。  
“我爱你，”父亲贴着他的头发低语，“谢伊也爱你，我们想和你真正的在一起，我们三个，成为真正的一家人，没有秘密，也没有隔阂，而我就是一家之主。好孩子，你爱谢伊，也爱我，但你我的距离还是太远了。我今天做了很多事，每一件都是有意义的。我把谢伊拴在门外，折磨他，是为了告诉你，他是我的Omega，我想把他怎样就怎样。逼你给我口交是让你知道不经允许碰我的Omega是要付出代价的——当然我没想到你似乎很享受这个，我看到了更多的希望。我让你上他，是让你知道你可以使用他，可得在我的允许之内，在我的操控之内。至于最后，我的好孩子，我忍不住拥有了你，想让你彻底向我臣服，我希望你时刻记得我才是你们的主人，你们理应对我言听计从，但是，”他立刻补充说，“如果你觉得不自由，随时告诉我，也许你不喜欢这种家庭关系……”  
“没有，”康纳打断了他，“我之前没这么想过，但是……这样也很好，我是说……Alpha在成年前本就该服从他们的父亲，而我缺乏这种经历。”  
“曾经只有妈妈的时候，”少年低声说，“我渴望有一个父亲，一个比我强大的Alpha，在我做任何事之前指导我，填满我心里的空间。我很脆弱，父亲，我假装是个大人但我知道我还是个孩子，我需要你指引我，占有我，安排我的生活，我很高兴你今天彻底击败了我，这样我就可以心服口服地让你对我为所欲为了。”  
“我爱你，我的孩子，”沉默已久的Omega发话了，“嗯，还有你，我的Alpha，我爱你们，我很高兴我同时拥有了你们两个，我喜欢被你们占有和粗暴的对待，”他露出一个甜美的笑容，“我承认我是个贱货，要你们随时随地折磨我，所以麻烦把跳蛋调成中档，亲爱的，我好爽。而且你终于融入这个家庭了，康纳，恭喜。”  
“真是世界上最奇怪的融入方式。”康纳嘟囔着，但是掩饰不住他脸上的笑容。海尔森收紧了两边的手臂，左拥右抱，而他的儿子与他的丈夫在他的腹部上握住了彼此的手——世间还有比这更美妙的情景，更幸福的家庭吗？  
“从今以后，”一家之主宣布说，“我们三个就彻底在一起了。”  
而他的所有物们看起来毫无异议。是的，这真的是个幸福的家庭，在这个波涛汹涌，电闪雷鸣的世界，这艘孤独的小船越发牢固了。很明显，他们会一直在一起，直到时间的尽头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是结局了，之后再更就是番外。


	6. 番外1 晚安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外第一篇，有CH，有3P，骑脸，提及遭性侵未遂经历，慎入。

这个家庭不知不觉的改变了，突然间的他们亲密起来——也许有点太过亲密了，就像患了肌肤饥渴症一样无法克制的腻在一起。整个圣诞假期他们都时刻保持肢体接触，看电视要一起躺在沙发上看，吃饭要凑在一起腻腻歪歪地吃，睡觉也要一起睡在主卧以至于第二天早上总会有人睁开眼睛发现自己被压的脚麻手麻，更不要提做爱的时候……他们几乎活成了连体婴儿。通常情况下，谢伊做饭的时候海尔森一定会在他身后搂搂抱抱，康纳在旁边试试探探地打下手实则揩油——也只能是揩油，在父亲不允许的情况下他不可以做更多。有那么一次，他大胆地突破了父亲的禁令——原谅他吧，年轻的Alpha们总会以叛逆为乐，海尔森刚回家就看见谢伊被儿子按在沙发上，年轻Alpha的阴茎在继父体内进出，Omega淫荡地呻吟着，两人缠绵悱恻，情事正酣，于是那晚康纳被饱饱打了顿屁股，疼的他第二天一直顶着红肿的屁股趴在床上。至于谢伊，他那晚什么都得不到，已经是最大的惩罚了。  
从此在这件事上，康纳收敛起来，只在海尔森允许的时候才敢碰谢伊。比如晚上海尔森掐着谢伊的脖子，粗暴地将坚挺的阴茎捅入那张湿热的嘴时，康纳会被允许在谢伊两腿之间享受谢伊那紧致温暖的产道，在过程中父亲屡屡掐着他的下巴用力吻他，亲的他头晕乎乎的，分不清自己到底在和谁做爱。谢伊就在他们身下颤抖着，上下两张嘴都被充分使用，看似得到了他们的欲望，但好像得不到他们的关注，只能睁着眼睛看他俩接吻。谢伊在这种时候像个被这对父子同时使用的飞机杯一样，只能尽量打开身体等着被精液浇灌。  
但更多的时候，海尔森喜欢同时使用他们两个。康纳得乖乖地献出他的小屁股，满足父亲那如狼似虎的性欲——该死的，他以前怎么不知道海尔森这么欲望充足。谢伊调侃康纳是海尔森的小妻子，而康纳也只能撅撅嘴。有时海尔森会把他俩叠在一起，在两个被充分扩张的穴眼间来来回回的捅，谢伊与康纳就像他手里的乐器，只能在他宠幸自己时发出销魂的声音，在他宠幸另一个人时焦灼地等候。  
唉，主卧那张大床实在是见证了这一家三口太多奇怪的故事了。海尔森手里像是有无形的锁链，牢牢的牵制住了康纳与谢伊，而他们对此心甘情愿。

“你父亲本来就是个控制狂，”某天谢伊在做午饭的时候说，“我刚遇到他的时候，他就是这个样子，这几年他只不过在压抑他自己罢了，他总觉得我很脆弱。”  
“你刚遇到他的时候，”康纳跟着重复，“我好像没听你们讲过以前的事。”  
“……”谢伊一时间没有说话。  
康纳知道他该闭嘴了，但是好奇心总是这么浓烈。谢伊应该有许多的故事。康纳知道谢伊离开公司的原因不只是为了照顾一个突然出现的继子，他似乎在试图避开什么，还有谢伊眼上的疤痕，甚至是谢伊身上的一些疤，那很明显是什么事故留下的。是车祸，谢伊曾经说，这似乎是一个真实可信的理由，但谢伊也拒绝谈更多。  
谢伊说海尔森认为他很脆弱，这说明了什么？  
有可能谢伊确实脆弱过，或者是有脆弱的方面。就像海尔森一样，尽管看起来是个颇有威严的一家之主，但与他亲近的人都很明白他躯壳里面的空洞。

假期很快就过去了，开学后他们的生活渐渐步入了正轨。对康纳来说，最大的变化，就是他见不到弗莱姐弟了，他们在假期离家出走，因此不会再来上学了，他们的叔叔没报警，说是每年国内不知道有多少青少年离家出走呢。同学们对此议论纷纷。弗莱姐弟的堂兄弟们，也就是他们叔叔的儿子们，正忙着在学校里大肆宣传他们的事迹，添油加醋地讲了一遍又一遍乱伦姐弟的故事。康纳冲上去跟这两个混球打了一架，因为他们用了过多的污言秽语来形容雅各布。结果也在人意料之中，他因为打架遭到了学校处分，而那俩混球一个吊着胳膊，一个头上包着纱布。  
海尔森与谢伊及时赶到了学校，并在校长办公室里与校长针锋相对，声称这只是一个男孩为朋友打抱不平，并严厉谴责那两个家伙用言语辱骂一个Omega少年的行为。最终，校长只能双方各打五十大板，那俩混蛋白挨了顿打，得到的惩罚却并不比康纳轻多少。  
走出学校的时候，谢伊一直心疼地扳过继子的脸，查看他脸上的伤处。康纳一边眼眶青黑，嘴角也带着淤青，但好歹没有更严重的伤口。海尔森走进停车场，打开车门把儿子塞进去，一家人一起在车里叹了口气。  
“康纳，”父亲皱着眉头，“我希望你做事前能考虑一下会不会给自己带来麻烦。”  
“你没听见他们怎么说雅各布的，”康纳咬着牙，“你没听见他们的嘴有多脏，他们一直在揣测他在床上怎么和伊薇……还胡编乱造说他经常在外边勾引Alpha，还说他们也睡过他。”  
“……好吧，我也想揍他们了。”谢伊说。  
“你可真会教育孩子，谢伊，上去打架只会给自己带来麻烦，对雅各布没有任何的好处。”  
“至少能让他们闭嘴！”康纳大声说，“拜他们所赐，现在雅各布是全校最大的八卦！已经有人在论坛攻击他是个水性杨花的婊子了，天知道雅各布会不会看到！”  
“而你痛殴他们的事情很快也会出现在学校论坛，”海尔森不耐烦地说，“那帮吃饱了撑住了的青少年只会更恶意的揣测你和雅各布的关系，你所做的事情只会让他压力更大！所以我才让你做事之前好好想想。”  
康纳哑口无言。  
“他们全是胡说八道，”康纳无力地说，“我以为他们只会八卦雅各布与他姐姐的事，可现在那件事都已经不是重点了。”  
“看出来了，”谢伊滑动着手机屏幕，“这群孩子真是像恶魔一样残忍，很少有人提伊薇，他们一直在编造各种奇怪的事情来证明雅各布是个荡妇，包括他在夜店卖身与勾引老师获得高分。这年头是不是只要上下嘴皮子一动就能说出任何话？一点证据都不要的？”  
“……如果我们也被发现乱伦，会怎么样？”康纳问。  
没人回答他。他们继续沉默。停车场空无一人，只有风从树枝上沙沙的经过。  
“比弗莱严重，”过了一会儿谢伊缓缓说，“我们会失去你的监护权，然后因为性侵未成年人被起诉，海尔森在公司的地位荡然无存，而你会进入一个该死的，根本不靠谱的慈善机构，我在那里面呆过。所以康纳，答应我，万事小心。”  
“我会的……”康纳垂下了头，隐秘的家庭关系有时还是会让他感觉过于沉重，“我不能失去你们……”  
“……你刚才说，雅各布的堂兄弟声称睡过雅各布吗？”海尔森突然问。  
“拜托，很明显这是胡说八道的，雅各布跟他们不合，压根不可能答应跟他们……”说着说着康纳的声音消失了，整个人都怔住了。  
“他们也许不需要他的答应。”谢伊低声道。  
一时间整辆车都浸泡在令人窒息的沉默之中。  
“他们可能强奸了他，或者曾试图强奸他，”康纳结结巴巴地说，“去年春天的时候，有一阵子，伊薇和堂兄弟们一直在吵架打架，那时候雅各布什么也不说，谁也不理，他只是一直带着我去偷买酒喝，好几个星期以后一切才恢复正常。我当时以为……只是家庭矛盾，毕竟他们姐弟与那对兄弟一直不对付。”  
然后又是沉默。  
“如果这是真的，雅各布为什么不报警？”康纳喃喃自语。  
“他寄人篱下，”海尔森终于发动了车子，“而且一个被强奸的Omega，有时候保护自己最好的办法就是假装什么都没发生，就算他能把那对混蛋搞进监狱，人们最憎恨的也不会是罪犯而是他。我知道你们在学校学到的不是这样，康纳，老师会说，如果你受到了伤害就报警，但对被性侵的Omega来说，这条定律根本不一定管用。”  
谢伊转头望向窗外，安静地看着外面的景物，人们照旧走在大街上，在刚结束的圣诞假期后上班工作，忙忙碌碌。  
“谢伊，”康纳迟疑地说，“你的手好凉。”  
谢伊什么都没说。今天一整天他都没说话，甚至没做家务，只是一直在卧室呆着，是康纳做了晚餐。做饭时他一直侧着耳朵听卧室里的动静。海尔森似乎在和谢伊说些什么，而谢伊始终没说话。

7:31PM 学校论坛都是些什么鬼？  
7:32PM 雅各布？谢天谢地你终于联系我了！  
7:35PM 是伊薇。抱歉，我们不得不换了手机号，然后一直没来得及联系你。听说你和那俩家伙打了一架，谢啦，雅各布一听这事儿就笑了。  
7:35PM 他们很过分。  
7:35PM 一直很过分。我现在不让雅各布看论坛了，但他有可能会偷看。  
7:36PM 这事儿真他妈操蛋。  
7:36PM 原来优等生康纳同学也会说脏话。  
7:37PM 我一直都会说，让雅各布千万别搭理那群傻逼。你们现在到底在哪儿？  
7:37PM 在姨妈家，她收留了我们，准备申请监护权转移。等一下我把雅各布借的钱还给你。  
7:38PM 你们没事就好，我真的很担心你们。  
7:38PM 雅各布一直在念叨你，可能他觉得没有他，你连手牵手去厕所的人都没有。  
7:38PM 嘿，我俩没那么干过！  
7:39PM 但也差不多啦，你们是好姐妹嘛。  
7:39PM 真可恶，随你怎么说，让他别担心我，我真的很好。有一件事想问你，伊薇。那对兄弟经常欺负雅各布吗？  
7:42PM 伊薇……？靠，请当我没问吧。  
7:45PM 我知道你的意思……他们试过但是被我暴揍了一顿。想打过我他们还得练几百年。  
7:45PM 操！！！操！！！他们应该进监狱！！  
7:45PM 没有证据，叔叔也不可能给我们作证的，你相信吗，事情发生的时候他正在看着，但是我冲上去揍他们的时候他倒是没敢说什么。  
7:46PM 我要气疯了！  
7:46PM 康纳，答应我别把这件事往外说。  
7:46PM 我答应你，伊薇，但是为什么做错事的人逍遥法外，受害人却得保持沉默？  
7:47PM 这个世界本来就不公平。  
7:47PM 但我不知道不公平到这种地步。伊薇，我真的气死了。  
7:47PM 谢谢你，你真是个好朋友。一时间我们改变不了世界的。你得学会妥协。  
7:48PM 也许吧，但我不会放弃的，就算我不会成功，将来总会有人成功。  
7:48PM 说得对，我相信你，康纳，我也不会放弃的。我得去看看雅各布了。  
7:49PM 去吧，照顾好他。

海尔森开始越来越忙，但似乎忙的也不是工作。有些事情他只和与谢伊窃窃私语，康纳不太关心大人的事情，但是他也捕捉到一些关键词，像是法庭，律师，计划，证据，监护权。他的父亲像是在策划些什么事情，而这些事情谢伊也知道。当康纳询问时，谢伊只是敷衍地笑笑，让他去做自己的事情。但家里的气氛越来越严肃，海尔森回家的时候也越来越少，偶然回来的时候，神色也是前所未有的憔悴。康纳觉得心疼，却又没办法帮上忙。他根本搞不清海尔森在做什么。  
终于在某个周末，谢伊接了个电话，脸色一变，急匆匆地穿上大衣要出门。康纳扔下手柄跑去问怎么回事。  
“你父亲在公司晕倒了，”谢伊焦虑地说，“他们把他送去医院了，我得去一趟。”  
“什么！”康纳吓了一跳，“他怎么了？”  
“没事没事，应该就是太累了，”谢伊立时柔声安慰他，“走吧，你跟我一起去。”

几个小时后，经过医生的同意，海尔森终于得偿所愿地从医院回了家。一到家他就被另外两人按在床上休息。谢伊在厨房为丈夫熬汤，而康纳爬上床抱住他憔悴的父亲。  
“你怎么能把自己累到晕过去？”康纳埋怨地说，“你是傻子吗？你到底在忙什么？”  
海尔森半睁着眼睛没吭声。康纳细细看他，越看越胆战心惊。海尔森的脸色苍白的像张纸，眼睛下晕着青黑，脸颊居然有些内陷下去，黑发凌乱的贴在额头上，眼神早已不如以前清亮。  
“父亲……”康纳怯怯地凑在他耳边，“你到底……在做什么？”  
海尔森偏着头看他，嘴角无力地往上挑了一下，是一个勉勉强强但也算用了心的笑。  
“好几年了，”他呓语似的喃喃着，“就为了击垮阿萨辛公司在北美的分部……我筹划了好几年，现在……终于要实现了……”  
“你，你，”康纳顿时哭笑不得，“你就忙的是这个？你忙工作把自己累到晕倒？你傻啊！”  
“我才不傻，你这孩子简直狗嘴吐不出象牙，”海尔森捏捏他的脸，“我是为了你和谢伊啊，傻孩子。”  
“我没明白……”康纳迷茫地说，“如果你是想挣钱，我们不需要那么多钱，父亲。”  
“不是钱的问题，”海尔森长叹了口气，“我得，把一些人送进监狱，才能让你继父真正的安全一阵子，他们恨他，而我们也恨他们，我巴不得他们烂死在里面，这是其一……”  
“为什么？为什么他们恨谢伊？”  
“这不是你应该知道的事情，”海尔森凝视着他，“至少……还不到时候。”  
“……我懂了。那还有其二呢？”  
“其二啊，”海尔森长叹了口气，“我的孩子，你爷爷想要把你从我们这里夺走。”  
康纳瞪大了眼睛：“什，什么？”  
“他需要一个继承人，”海尔森解释说，“而这个人不会是我，因为我不会任他摆布，他需要一个孩子，有他的血统，会听话。康纳……其实，你的爷爷是阿萨辛公司伦敦总部的董事长。”  
康纳目瞪口呆。  
“等等！他是阿萨辛，而你是圣殿骑士吗？！”  
“是啊，”海尔森苦笑着闭上眼睛，“造化弄人，不是吗？”  
“但是，但是他要怎么把我夺走？你才是我的父亲！”  
“很简单，让圣殿骑士公司破产，让我一败涂地，我照顾不了你，他当然可以获得你的监护权……该死的，他差一点就成功了，但是现在……我很快就会让阿萨辛的痕迹在北美彻底消失……”  
康纳瞪大了眼睛，完全沉浸在这个不可思议地的故事里。  
“他也指望过珍妮，但不是培养珍妮做继承人，而是指望招个好女婿。你姑姑有手腕也有头脑，却从来不在他的考虑范围之内。她二十岁那年被迫嫁给了一个他认为合适的人，但事实证明伯奇就是个混蛋，他毁掉了珍妮的婚姻与人生，让她毕生都在痛苦与苦闷里度过，直到她患病死去……从她结婚那天起，我就彻底看穿了我的家庭，康纳，那不过是一个用金子搭出来的木偶戏台，我的家让我窒息。所以当遇到你妈妈时，我和她一起逃跑了，我在她身上看到了另一个自己……但是我们太过于相似了，反而不能够在一起。”  
这些话像是袅袅青烟般轻若无物，但康纳知道里面藏了多么沉重的过往。  
“但是，我以为爷爷不喜欢我。”  
“他当然不喜欢，一个私生子，原住民的混血孩子，但是他太需要一个继承人了。而我……我不想失去你……”父亲看起来脆弱不堪，“我的儿子，我的爱人，没有了你和谢伊，我都不知道我是在为谁活着，我不能让你也成为那个木偶戏台上的一员，康纳，”父亲的手心温暖粗糙地捂在脸上，“父亲会保护你的。”  
“我知道，”康纳抱紧了他，“但是……别让自己这么累了，你看，很多事情都是可以告诉我的，你没必要承担整个家庭的一切。”  
“哦……”海尔森慢慢扎进他怀里，像是终于找到了归属一样，“我是一家之主嘛……”  
“不代表你要抗下所有事，”康纳抱紧了他，这感觉很奇妙，好像他们的地位颠倒了，又或者海尔森现在需要这种颠倒，“我和谢伊都在，别让自己太累，好吗？”  
说曹操曹操到，谢伊立刻推门进来了。  
“这个汤喝了，”他笑道，“哎，我觉得这是我做的最好喝的一次。”  
“那我也要喝！”康纳一下子精神了。  
“自己去盛碗啊！”  
康纳应了一声，下了床往厨房跑。谢伊坐在床边放下碗，体贴地把丈夫扶起来，给他在身后垫了个枕头：“感觉怎么样？有没有好点？”  
“我没事，”海尔森叹口气，“我和康纳说了公司和爱德华的事。”  
“你早就该说了，他又不是小孩子，”谢伊皱着眉把汤匙喂到他嘴边，“好喝吗？”  
“你做的当然好喝。”  
“少来了，”谢伊嗔怪道，“你怎么能那么折腾自己？以后我去公司给你送午饭，不许你糟蹋自己的身体了。”  
“我不是为了你吗？”海尔森歪在床头，“授爵骑士一天在外边，我一天不放心。你的事情，康纳还不知道。”  
“等过几年再告诉他吧，”谢伊轻叹道，“何必让他早早的知道这个世界是多么丑恶呢？”  
“他早晚也要知道，”海尔森仰起头若有所思地看着天花板，“真想把这个倔孩子永远保护起来，免得他撞的头破血流。”  
“我们只能照顾他的上半生，”谢伊放下碗，“如果可以……我也想……陪他一辈子，可是我们的时间太有限了。真是奇怪，”他噙着眼泪笑了起来，“我这个没做过父母的人，反倒是知道为人父母的滋味了。”  
“唔，”海尔森眯起眼睛笑了，“要不下次发情期……给你个做爸爸的机会？”  
“去你的！闭嘴吧！”  
“我回来了！”话音刚落康纳便窜回了卧室，“你们在聊什么？”

“我睡不着。”海尔森丧气地把后脑勺枕在谢伊的腿上，“我做不到。”  
“你只是神经绷得太紧了，放松不下来，”谢伊柔声劝慰道，慢慢地给他按摩太阳穴，“你是不是失眠很久了？”  
“好几天了，睡不着。”海尔森近乎撒娇地蹭着他的腿。康纳在旁边把他的被子掖好，担忧地看着那张疲惫的脸。  
“尽量放松，要不给你热点牛奶喝？”  
“我脑子里都是事情，乱糟糟的，”海尔森不耐烦地说，“喝牛奶有什么用，我看我该喝点酒直接醉过去。”  
“你敢？”  
“我不敢……”海尔森嘟囔着把自己的脸埋进被子里，康纳噗嗤一声笑了，换来年长的Alpha一个死亡瞪视，可惜毫无威慑力。  
“要不，”康纳半开玩笑半认真地爬到他身上，把浑圆的屁股隔着被子压在他胯上，“我们让你舒服舒服，兴许就睡着了？”  
谢伊不赞同地摇摇头，显然是觉得康纳在胡闹，可是海尔森抬抬眼，显然对这个提议颇感兴趣，但随即又垂下了目光。  
“你觉得我有力气硬吗？”  
“你就说你想不想嘛。”  
“想，怎么不想，我憋了好几个星期了，”海尔森撇撇嘴，“心里想，身上没反应……”  
康纳好奇地在他胯上蹭了又蹭，又刻意脱去自己的上衣，用手臂捧起胸脯供海尔森赏看，海尔森舔舔嘴唇，可身体就跟虚透了似的，一点性起的意思都没有。  
“完啦，父亲，你阳痿了。”  
“滚蛋，少胡说八道。”  
“好了好了，别闹了，”谢伊赶紧给这对爷俩打圆场，“康纳，回屋去，别打搅你父亲了。”  
“我回屋去，他就能睡着吗？”康纳不服气地说，“我这不是在帮他想办法吗？前面不能用，后面难道也用不得？”  
这话一出来，房间立马陷入了沉默。  
“你……”海尔森斟酌了一番，终于找到了一个比较委婉的说法，“你他妈的是不是欠揍？”  
“我认真的！”康纳喊道，“每次你操完我我都马上睡着了，记得吗？前列腺高潮特别能让人放松，真的，每次我都跟酥了骨头一样，就没有一块肌肉是硬的！”  
“康纳！”海尔森咬牙切齿，“你，别想操我，想都别想！”  
但是谢伊看起来已经在动摇了。  
“可是试试嘛，”他劝道，“康纳又不会害你。”  
“你可真是看热闹不嫌事儿大！”  
“保持你总攻的地位有那么重要吗……”康纳嘀咕说，“偶然也交出控制权休息一下吧？你看看你自己，累的人不人鬼不鬼。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说啊，”康纳向谢伊使了个眼色，“我说你就乖乖从了吧。”  
下一秒谢伊猛地出手，抓住丈夫的手腕禁锢在枕头上，机不可失，康纳也立刻抓住海尔森的腿，扒下他的裤子。  
“你俩……”海尔森无力地反抗着，“不行，不许！”  
“没事的，亲爱的，”谢伊温柔地说，“就只是听话，好吗？什么也别管，一切有我们，你之前把自己绷得太紧了，没必要那样。”  
Omega的手指柔软却有力，非常有心机的释放出少许信息素，海尔森被那恳求与示好的苹果香味软弱了心志。可恶，难怪古时会有Omega倾国倾城。  
“交给我们嘛，父亲，”小狼崽也撒娇地蹭着他的颈窝，引得他情不自禁想用手指摩擦小狼崽的后颈，“别觉得吃亏，反正……还不是我在伺候你。”  
海尔森彻底软化了，不再反抗。康纳抬起他的双腿，好奇地研究起那没人动过的，带着褶皱的淡色穴口。谢伊翻出了润滑剂，爬到床尾，开始给丈夫做润滑。这感觉太错位了，海尔森羞耻地闭上了眼睛。  
儿子在亲他的脸，吻像是早春的小雨一样轻柔地落在脸颊上，然后便是唇齿相依，互相厮磨，康纳难得的霸气一次，不由分说把舌头塞进父亲嘴里，亲的海尔森在喉咙里哼哼唧唧。  
谢伊的手指熟练又体贴，没一会儿便带着水声在海尔森里面摸索抽插，寻找他的敏感点。海尔森只顾着与儿子接吻，实在没办法阻止丈夫坏心眼地挠着自己的肠肉，在肠壁上乱按。  
“唔唔！”突然间他激烈地挺起腰，“不……”  
谢伊的手指在适当的地方弯曲起来，剧烈地摩擦起他刚找到的凸起，海尔森的眼神涣散了，腰身瘫软下来：“不要，谢伊，停下……”  
康纳兴奋地扑向床尾，占有欲极强地推开谢伊，自己把手指插进去探索，果然没一会儿就找到了海尔森的前列腺。谢伊被推开了倒也不生气，只是慢悠悠地倚在海尔森身边揉弄着他的胸脯，像是在把玩另一个Omega。  
“父亲，你还说我的前列腺浅，”康纳撇撇嘴，“明明你的也不深。”  
海尔森张着嘴喘息，谢伊则忙着嗅闻他身上散发的信息素。康纳硬的难以自持，看见那个总是掐着自己的脖子凶狠地操着自己，从来不容许任何反驳的Alpha像滩水一样大张着腿软绵绵地躺着，等着自己的临幸，他的得意之情与占有欲在胸腔里膨胀着简直要爆炸了，海尔森是比他强大，可那又怎么样，现在还不是乖乖地分开双腿，等着他把自己操成放浪的荡妇吗？  
谢伊显然也有同感，对待海尔森的手法也从温柔变成了粗暴，和康纳一起忘记了要伺候海尔森的说辞，开始忍不住拿他当玩物。谢伊沉迷于玩弄海尔森的胸脯，把那结实的胸肌揉的越来越软，布满手印，乳尖也红肿不堪，像是熟透了快破皮的果子，让人一看就流口水。康纳则无情地在柔软，滚烫，紧致的肠道里用力按压前列腺，让与众不同的快感侵袭海尔森的神经。  
Alpha已经失去了反抗的力气与时机。如果在平时，他的体力足以与康纳抗衡，他的信息素能让谢伊与康纳俯首称臣，但现在他又累又爽，腰间酸麻酥软，浑身像是通电一样舒服，被平时可以随意压制的人压制固然不爽，但交出一切的感觉却莫名轻松。  
“别按了……”他断断续续地恳求，“我受不了……”  
康纳得意洋洋：“你得好好求我。”  
小混蛋！  
“求你，”海尔森咬咬牙近乎耻辱地说，“康纳，好孩子，别再……啊！”  
又是一记狠按，海尔森的身体一下子绷紧了，然而因为没有力气，又很快脱了力，只觉得脑袋里乱哄哄地响，眼前直冒金星，眼花缭乱。康纳知道不能玩过了免得父亲秋后算账，索性撸了几把自己沉甸甸的阴茎，准备直入正题。他焦躁地用阴茎拍打了几下穴口，看着那张小嘴敏感地张合，径直顶上去用力往里面塞，就这么直愣愣地塞满了整条腔道。  
“呃啊！”海尔森又惊愕又舒服地颤抖起来。这幅无助地模样完全取悦了其他两个人，康纳更加凶狠地顶撞着他体内。海尔森的肠道虽然没有谢伊的产道那样淫荡多汁，却也柔韧紧致，别有一番滋味。他几乎找回了初夜的感觉，骑虎难下，一味的往里操干，用饱满的龟头戳开黏连的嫩肉，碰撞着敏感的腺体。海尔森的叫声惊慌失措又无助可怜，简直让人一边心生怜悯，一边想要把他整个人吞吃入腹。  
“亲爱的，”谢伊在Alpha耳边诱惑地低语，“也别冷落我啊？”  
海尔森喘着气，完全反应不过来即将发生的事。康纳一抬脸，就看见谢伊晃着那肥厚的屁股，直接坐在了海尔森脸上。  
“唔唔！”海尔森的嘴被彻底堵上了，谢伊叹息着前后摆动，骑着丈夫的脸，康纳则激烈地操干着父亲的后穴，同样如一匹公马骑上了小母马。Omega的私处湿的一塌糊涂，蹭了海尔森满脸也不罢休，一味的前后骑动，突然间他僵住了，脸上的表情迷幻起来。康纳一看就知道怎么回事——海尔森已经向自己的Omega屈服，开始用舌头为Omega服务了。这无疑是个好兆头。  
“天哪，”Omega淫荡柔软的身体在丈夫脸上疯狂扭动着，“亲爱的，舔我……操，好棒，好棒，我最爱你的舌头了……啊……”  
康纳看看淫荡的继父，再看看委曲求全的父亲，馋的口水都快掉下来了，自己也不知道馋的到底是哪个，只好加大了力气狠操父亲刚开苞的后穴，囊袋撞在父亲屁股上啪啪直响。润滑剂与各种液体被磨成白色泡沫堆在穴口，看起来色情至极。他的脑子都被这该死的后穴吸走了，像条公狗一样毫无理智疯狂动腰，一心只想得到更多更多更多更多快乐。海尔森还在谢伊屁股底下支吾着，也许快被那些淫水淹死了吧，康纳充满恶意地想着。这时候谢伊尖叫一声，抽搐了起来，抬起屁股躲避那根灵巧的舌头。结果一波潮吹的蜜液正好从子宫里涌出来，他一抬屁股，哗的一声浇了海尔森满脸。  
“哦操，”康纳说，“真有你的，谢伊。”  
海尔森像只淋雨的狗一样左右晃着脑袋不让自己窒息，谢伊舒服地哼了一声跌到了一边，似睡非睡地看着他们。现在父亲属于康纳一个人了，康纳欢喜地扑在父亲脸上，毫不顾忌地舔着那些继父留下的充满香甜信息素的淫液。海尔森眼神朦胧，好像已经被操的神志不清了。  
“康纳……”他近乎啜泣，“抓住我……”  
他的儿子握住了他的手，十指交缠。  
“都交给我，”康纳喘息着说，用一个孩子的语调说出了大人的话，偏又那么让人信服，“交给我，你能照顾我，那我也能照顾你的，海尔森，海尔森……”  
他一声跟着一声叫着父亲的名字。海尔森在他身下颤抖流泪，脆弱而又楚楚可怜，像是整个人被剖开了，把五脏六腑神经血管统统暴露在外，失去了一切隐私与控制，宛如一个霸道的暴君在他自己的王国上被他的臣民压制住，扒的一丝不挂，像是羞辱，但又像是保护。康纳的手游弋在他的胸口时，海尔森几乎以为康纳的手已经伸进了他的胸膛，握住了他的心脏。  
不然的话，为什么他的心会在如此甜美的情感里战栗？  
他被抱住了，被谢伊，被康纳，他们的眼睛，手指，声音围绕着他，康纳的阴茎还在猛烈地进出，把他完全打开不留一点余地。他忘了他是个Alpha，忘了他的责任，他的重担，他的过往，他的疲惫，只有他的家庭如此清晰的出现在他身边与大脑里，如此温暖坚定地保护着他。康纳操的像只小狼狗，舌头都吐出来了，海尔森满心爱怜，而谢伊餍足地倚在他胸口，是只被喂饱了的小猫，然而这对小狗小猫如此齐心协力地照料他，让他感到无比幸福。  
“父亲，”年轻的Alpha呻吟着，“我要到了。”  
“我也……”海尔森磕磕绊绊地说，“操我……”  
他们同时尖叫出声。快感汹涌澎湃地将海尔森淹没以至于他睁不开眼。他的肉体每一寸肌肤每一根头发丝都沉浸在酥麻的快乐里，每一根汗毛都直立起来透出丝丝舒爽，他的阴茎完全没硬，却汨汨流出乳白色的精液，他的灵魂被浪头扔上了天，飘飘忽忽地飞了一圈，才慢慢回到了地面。康纳是对的，他心想，这绝对有利于睡眠，他的每一块肌肉都要融化了，而且如此的心满意足。  
那对小猫小狗在他身上蹭来蹭去，讨要一点关注。  
“怎么样？”丈夫温柔地问，“感觉好吗？”  
他尽力把下巴低下去，然后抬起来，以达到点头的效果。  
“我们爱你，父亲，”小狼崽在他耳边悄悄说，“你不必抗下所有的事情，让我们照顾你吧。”  
你们已经在照顾我了，他在心里说，我也爱你们，我是三生有幸才得到了你们两个，我愿意为你们做任何事。然而这话没能来得及说出口，因为他太累了，太困了，意识不断地向黑甜乡里堕落。  
临睡前他想说话，却被人用一根手指贴在嘴唇上。“嘘——”他爱的人们一起说。嘘——他在心里回应，我爱你们，我爱你们，我爱你们。  
他们一定明白。海尔森放下心来，开始放任自己陷入沉睡。他并不惧怕过于深沉的睡意，因为他知道睁开眼时，他的挚爱们还会在身边。  
“晚安。”他爱的人们说。晚安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后应该会写别的番外，例如谢伊的过去，弗莱姐弟，以及有关爱德华，反正最近是没有新的脑洞了……想爬墙都没墙爬，郁闷


End file.
